10 cosas que odio de ti
by Sango-Kirara
Summary: Capitulo 6- Kouji e Inuyasha tienen una platica muy amarga, Inuyasha triste vuelve al Sengoku, y Kagome se enferma y esta grave, tiene la temperatura muy alta ¿que pasará? Leean para saber y lo más importante Review! XD Gracias a todos los lectores
1. El poema de Kagome

Hola amigos: Bueno este es mi fic de inuyasha, me base en la película 10 cosas que odio de ti pero nada más para el título y la inspiración. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los tome para este fic. Ojala les guste. Como dije en el sumary Kagome hace un poema a Inuyasha donde le dice cosas que no soporta pero la pregunta esta es: ¿Lo llegara a leer alguna vez? Eso lo decubriremos más adelante. Las comillas ("") significa que los personajes estan pensando y los paréntesis (()) son notas mias. Ojala lo disfruten ^_^  
10 cosas que odio de ti  
  
Odio tu carácter, y que seas tan patán  
  
Odio cuando reñimos por estupideces, y que tus palabras me hagan llorar  
  
Odio que la ames a ella, y que no me trates igual, y no poderlo evitar me hace odiarte mucho más  
  
Odio que la veas en mis ojos, y que no la puedas evitar  
  
Odio los momentos alegres que me haces pasar, y que después pienses en ella y quieras escapar  
  
Odio las veces que regreso a tu lado, y que encuentro que nunca me podrás amar  
  
Odio tus ojos que buscan por ella sin cesar  
  
Odio que en las noches con ella has de soñar, y que en tus sueños yo no pueda entrar  
  
Odio lo que hace contigo, y que tu vida, por ella, has de dar  
  
Pero lo que más odio es que no te puedo odiar pues me he enamorado y aunque la quieras a ella, a tu lado quiero estar.  
-Lo he terminado- dijo con tristeza- "¿Por qué lo he hecho?" Al fin y al cabo nadie lo va a leer...en no lo leerá"-(N/A: ¿Ah...sabe leer? o.ô) "Kagome tonta, ¿por qué te preocupas en hacer esto?, solo te torturas a ti misma"- después de pensar esto se recostó en su cama- "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo hice?"- cerró un poco los ojos tratando de hallar una respuesta- Inuyasha...  
  
Souta:- ¡Hola hermana!- llegó Souta el hermano de esta abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente- ¿Qué decías?- Kagome:-¡AHHH! ¡Souta te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!- reclamó Kagome sentándose en la cama por el susto-¿Qué quieres?- dijo volviéndose a recostar- Souta:- ¿Qué decías antes de que llegara hermana?- pregunto abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas- Kagome-¿Qué?, ¿de que hablas?- dijo tratando de recordar lo que había dicho y cuando lo recordo los colores se le subieron a la cabeza- Souta:- ¿Por qué estas roja hermana?,¿qué ahora si te enfermaste de verdad?-  
  
Kagome:- Jejeje no por nada- dijo colorada Souta:- Bueno entonces si no es nada me voy- Kagome: u.u si esta bien- suspiro de tranquilidad- Souta:- Ah es cierto pero primero dime que decías- dijo comiendo una papa frita Kagome:- Eh no nada,¿Souta solo viniste a ver que hacía?- pregunto un poco enojada Souta:- Emmm no la verdad no, ¿a qué venía yo?,emmmm- dijo tratando de acordarse- Ah ya me acorde, dime hermana, ¿no piensas ir al Sengoku? Ya llevas aquí un día- dijo comiendo otra papá frita- Kagome:- ¿Y eso qué? Estoy en mi casa, tengo deberes y además...- al decir esto volteó a ver una foto que había sobre su escritorio Souta:- Si, lo sé- dice volteando a ver la foto también- Hubo un silencio impregnado con cierta melancolía de parte de los dos- Souta:- Bueno hermana baja a cenar- Kagome:- Si, en un momento voy- dicho esto Souta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a Kagome sola, quien toma la foto del escritorio- Kouichi...Kouji...- y al decir esto sus ojos tomaron una expresión melancólica (N/A: Si, si lo sé, son los nombres de los personajes de digimon frontier pero este fic no tiene nada que ver con esa serie solo tome a estos dos personajes porque me gustaron para el papel que van a desempeñar)  
  
En la época Sengoku...  
  
Shippo: ¡INUYASHA!- Inuyasha: ¿Ahora qué quieres?- dijo con tono de fastidio Shippo: ¿Qué sucedió ahora entre Kagome y tú? Según yo ya habían arreglado lo de hace unos días, pero hace un día dijo que se marchaba y que regresaba en dos días así como así, tal vez sigue afectada Inuyasha: "Kagome...¿aún no lo has superado?, pero..."  
  
Flashback -------( Cap. 48  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, he decidido quedarme con Kikyo- Kagome al oír esto corrió y después de ir con Sango y Miroku regresó a su época. Pero un día después volvió: Kagome: Se que tu la quieres a ella, pero yo no puedo estar sin ti(N/A: La verdad no es exactamente lo que dijeron pero lo escribiré como lo entendi XP) y ella tiene todo el derecho de estar contigo, pero yo también lo estaré siempre Inuyasha, después de todo las dos queremos estar con nuestro amado Inuyasha-después de esto volvieron con los demás.  
  
Fin del flashback Inuyasha: "Se supone que después de eso quedamos bien los dos, ella siempre permanecería conmigo...a mi lado siempre después de todo"- al pensar esto tomo una cara con una ternura un poco notoria, pero después se puso serio- "Pero, ¿por qué se fue tan repentinamente?" Shippo: ¡INUYASHA! Inuyasha: ¡¿HAY QUÉ?!- gritó Inuyasha saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos Shippo: Estas ido, te estaba diciendo que, ¿por qué crees que Kagome haya regresado así como si nada? La verdad se veía un poco triste- Inuyasha: Hay Shippo no lo sé, si ella quiere irse muy su problema, esta en su derecho, además dijo que regresaría pasadomañana-dijo con cierto tono de molestia- Shippo- Mmmm algo raro sucede aquí, ¿seguro qué no le hiciste nada?- Inuyasha: ¿Qué si le hice algo? No, no lo creo....OYE ESPERA, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ECHAN LA CULPA A MI?!- dijo levantándose y con un puño cerrado- Shippo:-Pues porque siempre es tu culpa- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Inuyasha:- ¡HAY YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- dijo yéndose de ahí y subiendo a un árbol-"Kagome baka"- dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza-" En verdad creo que ahora si no le he hecho nada, pero se veía estos últimos días tan triste y todo fue tan rápido que no supe que tenía"-  
  
Flashback  
  
Dos días después de lo sucedido con Kohaku (N/A: Capitulos 49 y 50 si mal no recuerdo) todo volvió a la normalidad pero todos podían notar a Kagome un poco triste, hasta el día de su partida, Sango habló con ella, y al regresar: Inuyasha: Y bien, ¿soy yo para variar?- Sango: No Inuyasha, no eres tú, es otra cosa pero ella nos lo dirá cuando regrese- diciendo esto se sienta en una roca- Inuyasha:¿Qué? ¿Osea que se va? Kagome: -Así es Inuyasha- dijo llegando repentinamente- Chicos tengo que regresar a mi época, solo serán 2 días, después de eso podremos seguir con nuestro viaje- Shippo:- ¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué Kagome?- dijo saltando a sus brazos muy triste- Kagome:- Bueno...se los diré cuando regrese, nos vemos n_n- dijo esto con una sonrisa fingida que nadie se creyó, después se fue al pozo y regreso a su época-  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Inuyasha: "Solo dijo eso"- pensó con tristeza-¡KAGOME BAKA HAS LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TIENES ENTONCES NO ME INTERESA!- grito subiendo a la copa del árbol gritándoselo al viento-  
  
Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews con quejas, felicitaciones etc. Tambien pueden escribirme a mi correo: sangokirara@hotmail.com  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo:  
  
Kagome: Kouji...¿eres tú ?...si, ¡EN VERDAD ERES TU!  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome se ve muy feliz, ¿no te parece extraño? Lo mejor será que investigues  
  
Kouji: El escribir es una forma de desahogarse Kagome cuando no quieres hablar escribe Todo esto en el proximo capitulo titulado: ¿2 hermanos más? 


	2. ¿Dos hermanos más?

Bueno amigos aquí esta la continuación de mi historia, espero la disfruten, la hice un poquitin larga jeje ^^' pero es que me emocione -_-. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomaré prestados, Kouji y Kouichi son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Comencemos, dejen reviews ^o^!  
  
En el capitulo anterior...  
  
-Lo he terminado- dijo con tristeza- "¿Por qué lo he hecho?"-  
  
- Chicos tengo que regresar a mi época, solo serán 2 días, después de eso podremos seguir con nuestro viaje-  
  
-¡KAGOME BAKA HAS LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TIENES ENTONCES NO ME INTERESA!- grito subiendo a la copa del árbol gritándoselo al viento-  
  
Capitulo 2- ¿Dos hermanos más?  
  
Al día siguiente la familia Higurashi guardaba un silencio poco común, los cuatro integrantes comían sin decir nada, pero sus miradas estaban llenas de una tristeza que parecía invadirles desde hace ya un tiempo.  
  
Abuelo: Vamos familia no hay que estar tristes de eso ya han pasado 4 largos años- trato de animar Sra. Higurashi- Es cierto el abuelo tiene razón hay que ser fuertes- dijo más animada Souta- Supongo que si- dijo sin ánimos Todos voltearon a ver Kagome quien todavía guardaba esa mirada llena de tristeza Sra. Higurashi- Hija yo se que los extrañas pero...- Kagome- Gracias por la comida- dijo levantándose e interrumpiendo a su madre, puso lo que uso en el fregadero y salió de ahí con extrema seriedad- Sra. Higurashi- Kagome...-dijo por donde esta había salido Kagome salió de su casa, en donde un Sol resplandeciente la recibió con sus calurosos rayos, era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado, pero aún así tenía pequeños trozos de nubes y estaba más azul que otros días- Kagome- No se porque el día esta tan hermoso, no debería estarlo- dijo volteando al cielo mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla. Estaba ahí viendo el hermoso cielo, cuando el viento soplo moviendo su cabello y acariciando su rostro secando la lágrima- ¿Habrán muerto?- se preguntó mirando hacia el suelo, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y sus ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas que se juntaban para salir.  
  
El viento soplo una vez más pero ahora trayendo un sonido de algo parecido a una flauta pero más grave- Ese sonido...me recuerda a algo- dijo tratando de recordad, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y buscando en su mente encontró algo...la imagen de un niño se formó en su mente, el niño tendría unos 6 años, su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos, tenía las manos juntadas en una posición en donde dejando un hoyo soplaba creando un sonido como el que oyó. Junto a él había dos niños más, un niño exactamente igual a él pero con el cabello más largo y sujetado a una cola de caballo y una niña con el cabello más oscuro y agarrado también a una coleta, sus ojos eran cafés, al parecer esta era menor que los otros dos niños que parecían ser gemelos pero solo por poco, los dos niños sonreían al oír el sonido causado por el primero, era un sonido relajante-" Ah ya...lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"- sonrió Kagome volviendo a la realidad - "pero ahora ellos dos estan..."- pensó viendo el suelo y a la vez sentía otra vez como las lágrimas se juntaban para salir, hasta que oyó ese sonido de nuevo-¿De dónde proviene?- Kagome empezó a seguir ese sonido que la llevo a la salida del templo, empezó a bajar las escaleras y el viento soplo una vez más trayendo de nuevo consigo ese sonido- "Ahora recuerdo que ese sonido sería de buena suerte, ellos me lo dijeron"-  
  
Flashback  
  
Ahora los niños eran un poco más grandes, los gemelos parecían tener 11 años y la niña 10, los tres, que vivían en el templo, estaban en el patio discutiendo a causa de que la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente  
  
Niña- Es que no quiero que se vayan, quiero ir con ustedes- decía mientras las lágrimas caían rápidamente de sus hermosos ojos cafés formando surcos en sus mejillas- Gemelo #1: Kagome-chan solo nos iremos un año, además a ti te tocará cuando Souta tenga nuestra edad, nuestros padres no pueden pagar 3 pasajes es muy caro, además ¿con quién irá Souta cuando le toque?- decía tratando de consolarla- Kagome- Pero es que, ¿con quién jugaré? Además los voy a extrañar muchísimo, y, ¿si les pasa algo?- preguntaba con cara de puchero- Gemelo #1- No nos va a pasar nada Kagome, además podrás jugar con Souta- Gemelo#2- No seas tonto, él solo tiene 5 años y Kagome esta muy grande para jugar con él- dijo con tono de fastidio Gemelo#1- Kouji ayúdame, no pongas esto en mi contra- decía abriendo los ojos en forma de reclamo y para indicarle al otro que le siguiera la corriente- Kagome- Kouji tiene razón Kouichi, además no podré oír el sonido que hacen tus manitas- decía mirándolo, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos- Kouji- Hay esta bien Kagome mira haremos esto, te prometemos que cuando regresemos, será un día hermoso y te daremos una señal pero tienes que estar al pendiente ok? Esa señal te indicara que hemos regresado, y cuando sea así jugaremos contigo hasta el anochecer- decía tomándola por los hombros y viéndola a los ojos con ternura-(N/A: Este gemelo, para los que no saben, es al que describí como el de la coleta de caballo ok?) Kagome- ¿A si? ¿Y cuál será la señal? ¿Cómo sabré que ya llegaron?- dijo secando las lágrimas aún húmedas de sus mejillas y emocionadamente, los ojos le brillaban de entusiasmo- Kouichi- Bueno, ese día queremos que salgas al patio y escuches el viento, escucharás el sonido que hago y sabrás que hemos llegado- dijo sonriéndole- ¿verdad hermano?- dijo dirigiéndose a Kouji, este sonrió- Kouji- Así es Kagome, pero tienes que estar ahí hasta que nos oigas ¿ok?- Kagome- Esta bien XD- dijo recuperando su animo- Los voy a extrañar mucho- dijo abrazandolos y estos devolviéndole el abrazo-  
  
Al otro día los gemelos partieron a Australia donde estudiarían un año  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Kagome- "Después de eso no volvieron y fue la última vez que los vi"- pensó con melancolía. El sonido se volvió a oír- "Esto ya es raro...¿podrá ser?- dijo y siguió bajando las escaleras y, al llegar un poco más abajo diviso a un muchacho el cual tenía las manos en la posición mencionada y de ellas salía el famoso sonido-¿Kouichi?...No...es....-  
  
En la época Sengoku...  
  
Sango estaba recargada en el pozo que llevaba a la época actual a Kagome, miraba dentro de él  
  
Sango- "Kagome-chan, ¿qué será ese dolor tan grande del que hablas, el que dices tener desde hace tiempo?"- pensó y volteó a ver al cielo, también ahí era un día hermoso- "Tu siempre tan alegre, dando ánimos, excepto cuando esa sacerdotisa se encuentra con Inuyasha, pero ahora según tu, ellos no son los causantes de tu dolor, ese día te veías tan triste, tu mirada estaba perdida, el brillo de tus ojos no tenía vida, ¿por qué?, ¿quién se atrevió a dañarte así? Aún recuerdo cada palabra de lo que me dijiste, te veías tan deprimida-  
  
Flashback (N/A: Si, así es, otro flashback jeje ^o^)  
  
Sango- Dime Kagome-chan, ¿algo te molesta?, ¿te hizo algo Inuyasha?- pregunto tranquilamente imaginándose la respuesta Kagome- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué Sango-chan? Él no me ha dicho nada- dijo triste Sango- ¿En serio? "Entonces no es Inuyasha, ¿qué será?"-se pregunto sorprendida-Es que te he notado triste amiga, después de lo que pasó con la sacerdotisa parecía que no volvería jamás y después no se que pasó entre ustedes, pero al otro día parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y tu regresaste con nosotros, pero ahora parece que algo te molesta, ¿es algo relacionado con eso?- Kagome-Bueno yo...la verdad es que si pero no- Sango- ¿Cómo que si pero no? @_@ Explícate Kagome- dijo confundida Kagome- Verás Sango el pensar en que Inuyasha ha preferido a Kikyo y ha decidido irse con ella cuando esto termine, me pone muy triste- dijo con tristeza Sango- Entonces si lo amas- Kagome- Así es Sango-chan, pude darme cuanta de eso cuando volví, pero hay algo más relacionado con mi familia que me tiene así, Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver, te lo contaré después, a todos se los diré, pero ahora no estoy con ánimos, por eso te pido que no comentes nada, ni con Shippo, ni Miroku y menos Inuyasha. Solo te puedo decir que esta tristeza la he llevado 4 años de mi vida en mi corazón y no creo poder olvidarla nunca...a menos que...-dijo mirando al suelo Sango- A menos que...- Kagome- No, nada te lo contaré cuando regrese y me sienta mejor n_n- sonrisa fingida- Sango- ¿Osea que te vas?- dijo triste- Kagome- Así es, regresaré en dos días-  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Sango ahora miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida, hasta que alguien puso su mano en el hombro de ella, ella reacciono y volteó a ver de quien se trataba- Sango- Houshin- sama (excelencia)- Miroku- Sango, ¿qué sucede? Te he notado distante- Sango- No es nada...- dijo triste tratando de esquivar la mirada pero Miroku la interrumpió- Miroku- Sango tal vez esto no suene muy convincente, pero puedes confiar en mi- dijo sin quitar su mano del hombre de ella- Sango- Es que...- dijo ahora si esquivando la mirada y posándola en el suelo- Miroku- ¿Es sobre Kagome-san?- dijo viendo su mirada- Sango- Bueno es que yo...- Miroku- Tu...- Sango- Yo no...yo no puedo decirle houshin-sama- dijo mirándolo- Miroku- Entiendo, Kagome-san te lo pidió- dijo viendo a otro lado- Sango- Así es, yo le prometí que no comentaría nada- dijo aún viéndolo- pero yo le tengo confianza houshin- Miroku volteó a verla- Miroku- ¿En serio?- dijo asombrado y mirándola a los ojos- "Sango me tiene confianza, que bien XD"- Sango- Si, y le confieso que aún así no se que es lo que tiene Kagome- dijo volteando al suelo- Miroku- ¿No lo sabes? "Entonces qué no me puede decir"- Sango- Así es, no lo se, nos lo dirá cuando regrese- Miroku- Si, ya veo"¿Qué sera?"-  
  
En la época actual...  
  
Kagome miraba al muchacho pero debido a la luz del Sol no lo reconocía  
  
Kagome- ¿Quién eres?- dijo murmurando Chicho- ¿Kagome?- dijo subiendo un pie a un escalón- Kagome- "Sabe mi nombre" Si, ¿quién eres?- preguntó poniendo su mano en la cabeza para poder crear una sombra y verlo mejor- ¿Kouji?- pregunto viendo que el muchacho tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta- Kouji...¿eres tú ?...si, ¡EN VERDAD ERES TU!- grito asombrada Kouji- Kagome-chan...hermana cuanto tiempo- dijo subiendo hasta quedar un escalón debajo de ella- Kagome- Kouji eres...eres tú-dijo entrecortadamente, sus lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos-¡No estas muerto!- y al decir esto se aferró al cuello de Kouji- No sabes cuanto los extrañe- dijo llorando finalmente abrazada a él- Kouji- Yo también Kagome-chan, yo también- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- Recordaste la señal- Kagome- ¡Claro que si! Cuando llegó el día de su llegada salí al patio como dijeron y me quede ahí, pero nunca llegaron, estuve todo el día ahí, pero cuando entre a la casa...- Kouji- Shhh- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome y la acariciaba- Ya paso todo, no recuerdes eso- Kagome- Si- se despego de él y se secó las lágrimas- ¿Y Kouichi?, ¿dónde esta él?- dijo sonriendo, Kouji bajo la mirada triste- Kouji- Él...- Kagome- ¿Él si murió no es así?- dijo viendo a su hermano tristemente Kouji- ...- Kagome- Ya veo- una lágrima salió de sus ojos pero la secó rápidamente- Pero tú estas vivo, me duele pero ahora soy afortunada, pues tuve la suerte de poder conservar por lo menos a un hermano, además todos asimilamos que habían muerto, hoy es su aniversario de muerte para nosotros, pero Kouji, si estas vivo, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- dijo viéndolo- Kouji- Bueno ¿ por qué no te lo cuento junto con los demás? n_n- dijo sonriendo esta vez Kagome- Claro n_n ¡mamá y los demás se podrán súper felices!- dijo tomando su mano y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras- Kouji- Espero Kagome-chan vas muy rápido, azotaré- Kagome- Jajajaja- pero Kagome no disminuyo la velocidad-  
  
Souta- ¡MAMÁ, MIRA ES KOUJI! ¡ESTA VIVO, Y NO ES BROMA!- grito Souta a su madre muy feliz- Sra. Higurashi- Qué cosas dices Souta, deja de jugar por favor- dijo con tono de molestia- Souta- No estoy jugando, mira viene allá con Kagome- dijo señalándolos mientras estos llegaban- Kouji- Mamá...- La señora Hhigurashi estaba en estado de shock Souta- Ya vez mamá, te lo dije- Kouji- Souta que grande estas- dijo sonriendo Souta- ¿Verdad que si? Ya tengo 10 años ^o^ Sra. Higurashi- Hijo, estas con vida-dijo acercándose Kouji- Si mamá- después de esto se abrazaron fuertemente, después de 4 largos años Sra. Higurashi- Pero, ¿dónde has estado?¿por qué no volvías a casa?- dijo separeandose de él con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad- Kouji- Verán, después del accidente quede en coma por dos años y después desperté y cuando me entere sobre mi papá y Kouichi entre a un depresión de la cual me tarde en salir un año, después de eso volví aquí- Sra. Higurashi- ¿Y Kouichi? Hallaron a tu padre y nos dijeron lo que había pasado pero ustedes dos desaparecieron, ¿dónde esta él?- pregunto esperanzada- Kagome- Mamá, él...si murió- dijo abrazandola- Sra. Higurashi- Ya veo...-bajo la mirada- ya todos habíamos asimilado la muerte de los dos, pero ahora sabemos que Kouji esta con vida, tenemos suerte Kagome- Así es n_n- dijo sonriendo Sra. Higurashi- Entonces celebremos la llegada de su hermano chicos- dijo con más entusiasmo- Kagome y Souta- ¡SI!- dijeron al unísono Kouji- Los extrañe n_n- dijo sonriéndoles con dulzura- Souta- Nosotros también Kouji- dijo colgándose de su espalda provocando que perdiera el equilibrio- Kagome- ¡Cuidado!-dijo pero fue tarde- Souta y Kouji se miraron- Jajaja- rieron haciendo que Kagome y su madre hicieran lo mismo-  
  
Ya había llegado la noche, habían celebrado la llegada de Kouji el resto del día pero ahora Kagome estaba en su cuarto, se sentía súper feliz, el dolor llevado por 4 años finalmente había desaparecido, sentía mucha tristeza por su padre y su hermano Kouichi, pero Kouji al regresar le devolvió el animo perdido. Estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama con los brazos y piernas estiradas, hasta que alguien toco la puerta- Kagome- Pase- dijo sentándose aún con las piernas estiradas y los brazos de apoyo- Kouji- Hola Kagome-chan n_n, cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?- dijo dentándose en la silla del escritorio haciendo que una hoja de papel cayera al suelo- ¿Eh?, ¿y esto?- dijo leyendo el papel, era el poema que Kagome le había hecho a Inuyasha- Es hermoso, ¿lo hiciste tú?- pregunto volteándola a ver- Kagome- ¿Eh? Bueno este yo jeje bueno, jejeje- dijo atropelladamente con una mano en la nuca y muy sonrojada- Kouji- Ajaja así que mi hermana esta enamorada, ¿eh?- dijo con picardía- Kagome- Hay la verdad ni se porque lo hice, como leíste el no me corresponde, esta enamorado de otra- dijo bajando la mirada- Kouji- Ya veo, bueno cuéntame sobre él- Kagome- Mmmm no, es una historia larga- Kouji- La noche es joven- dijo acomodándose con el respaldo de la silla por adelante y recargándose en el- Kagome- Bueno verás es un poco extraordinario lo que te voy a contar, pero Souta, mi mamá y el abuelo te lo pueden confirmar, todo empezó cuando- Kagome le contó como conocío a Inuyasha, lo que había pasado con la perla, que ahora tenía una misión, que conocío a sus amigos y enemigos, entre ellos Kikyo (para ella XDXP), le contó que Inuyasha la mayor parte del tiempo era un patán pero que las veces que no habían hecho que se enamorara de él, le contó sobre la situación de Inuyasha, al ser mitad bestia y que ella era la reencarnación de su rival, de quién Inuyasha estaba enamorado, y que él muchas veces la trataba como Kikyo- Kouji- Impresionante- Kagome- ¿No me crees eh?- Kouji, Sip, si te creo- Kagome- ¿En serio? Que bien, pero te digo, no se porque hice el poema, fue una tontería- Kouji- No Kagome, el escribir es una forma de desahogarse, Kagome, cuando no quieras hablar y te sientas mal escribe, pero escúchame si te vuelve hacer sentir mal recibirá su merecido ¿ok?- Kagome- De acuerdo, dudo que puedas con él pero ya que- Kouji- Oyeme que dices que tu hermano es un debilucho- dijo no tanto como enojado pero con un tono parecido- Kagome- Contra él si- Kouji- Solo lo dices porque te gusta pequeña- dijo alborotando el cabello de Kagome- Kagome- Ya no estoy pequeña jajaja- dijo riendo- Kouji- Bueno Kagome-chan oyasumi nasai (buenas noches) después de esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue- Kagome- XD-  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Kagome- Bueno ya me voy, volveré en una semana- dijo con su mega, digo con su mochila y se sentó en el pozo- Kouji- Si Kagome-chan y recuerda lo que te dije ;)- Kagome- Si n_n- y después de decir eso se aventó al pozo, Kouji miró y ya no estaba- Kouji- Vaya en verdad se fue-  
  
En el Sengoku...  
  
Shippo- ¡Miren es Kagome!- dijo con entusiasmo señalándola, después corrió hacia ella y subió a sus brazos a darle un abrazo- Kagome- Hola pequeño Shippo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de este- Sango- Hola Kagome-chan, ¿cómo estas?- dijo llegando con Miroku- Kagome- Hola chicos, estoy excelente- Sango y Miroku- o.o ¿Excelente?- se voltearon a ver. En ese momento llego Inuyasha- Inuyasha- Kagome, ya estas aquí- Kagome- Hola Inuyasha n_n- dijo sonriéndole Inuyasha- "No pues si, ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado, esta feliz de la vida ¬¬"-pensó con disgusto cruzando los brazos- "Y ni siquiera me dijo que tenía...¡feh! no me importa"- Shippo- Kagome vamos a jugar- dijo alegre Kagome- ¡Si! ¡Vamos Sango-chan!- Sango- ¡Si! "Bueno por lo menos ya esta bien, no le preguntaré nada"- y empezó a correr detrás de Kagome y Shippo Miroku- Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome se ve muy feliz, ¿no te parece extraño? Lo mejor será que investigues- dijo murmurándole- Inuyasha- ¡Feh!- gruño con disgusto mientras veía correr a Kagome-  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno y que les pareció esta vez? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews o escríbanme a: sangokirara@hotmail.com  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo:  
  
Inuyasha- No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hayas tenido, no me tuviste confianza para decírmelo, no quiero saber nada de ti-  
  
Kagome- ¡INUYASHA TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!-  
  
Kouji- Calma Kagome, ya verás como las cosas se arreglan-  
  
Inuyasha- Yo la vi con un muchacho, esta vez no volverá, se lo que te digo, que sea feliz con él, no lo es conmigo-  
  
Todo esto en el próximo capitulo titulado: Explicaciones, disgustos y malos entendidos 


	3. Explicaciones disgustos y malos entendid...

Bueno chiquillos y chiquillas (¬¬) por fin después de tanto tiempo ya esta aquí la tercera parte de mi historia, siento haberme tardado pero ustedes saben la escuela y toda esa basca digo todas esas cosas jeje n_un. Bueno como dije los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen todos son creación de Rumiko Takahashi y los de Digimon tampoco, son creaciones de Akiyoshi Hongo, espero les guste y me dejen reviews! SI! XD...Bueno empecemos n_un  
  
En el capitulo anterior...  
  
Kagome: Solo te puedo decir que esta tristeza la he llevado 4 años de mi vida en mi corazón y no creo poder olvidarla nunca...a menos que...-  
  
Kagome- Kouji eres...eres tú-dijo entrecortadamente, sus lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos-¡No estas muerto!- y al decir esto se aferró al cuello de Kouji- No sabes cuanto los extrañe- dijo llorando finalmente abrazada a él-  
  
Inuyasha- "No pues si, ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado, esta feliz de la vida ¬¬"-pensó con disgusto cruzando los brazos- "Y ni siquiera me dijo que tenía...¡feh! no me importa"-  
  
Capitulo 3.- Explicaciones, disgustos y malos entendidos  
  
Kagome, Sango y Shippo jugaban junto con Kirara en los alrededores mientras Miroku e Inuyasha miraban, este último muy a disgusto por la felicidad de la miko  
  
Inuyasha: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace unos días estaba que ni el Sol la calentaba y ahora esta como si todos los problemas del mundo hubieran desaparecido?"- pensó enojándose cada vez más- " Y ni siquiera me dijo que tenía"- dijo enojándose más- ¡Kagome! ¡Ya dejen se jugar y vamonos!- dijo muy molesto Kagome, Sango y Shippo dejaron de jugar y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku, Inuyasha ya había dado la vuelta para empezar el viaje, pero fue entonces cuando la miko sintio que algo le hacía falta Kagome-"Algo me falta, si algo falta, ¿qué será?, ¿qué es qué es?...¡LOS FRAGMENTOS!-al descubrir esto se paro en seco dando un leve sonido de sorpresa, todos al oírla se pararon- Inuyasha- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo sin voltear a verla y cerrando los ojos Sango- ¿Sucede algo Kagome-chan?- pregunto viéndola Kagome- Bueno es que yo jeje- bajo la mirada apenada, después subió los ojos para ver a Inuyasha quien seguía sin verla- Es que yo...- Miroku- Díganos Kagome-san, no tenga miedo- dijo el houshi en un tono tranquilizador- Kagome- Bueno es que se me han olvidado los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que tenemos..en mi casa jeje- dijo vacilando y juntando sus dedos índices viendo a Inuyasha Inuyasha- Ve- Kagome- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Inuyasha- Que vayas por ellos- dijo desviando la mirada- No podemos ir sin ellos no hay otra opción, ¡pero date prisa!- Kagome- ¿En serio? Gracias Inuyasha- dijo feliz y más que nada por que el hanyou no la había regañado, al pensar esto se fue por el pozo de regreso a la época actual muy feliz, las cosas con Inuyasha iban mejorando después de todo- Miroku- Inuyasha, no me digas que no se te hace extraña esta felicidad repentina de Kagome.san- dijo viéndolo Sango- Es cierto, regresó feliz de la vida, pero lo mejor será no preguntar, así nos evitamos momentos difíciles para ella que tal vez ya superó, mejor dejémoslo como esta- Miroku- Así Sango, no preguntaremos, si no que investigaremos a escondidas (jejeje ^_^)- Shippo- Yo opto por eso, Kagome ha andado extraña, Inuyasha ve a ver que tiene- dijo ordenandole al hanyou Sango- ¡Houshi- sama! ¡Shippo !- dijo Sango en tono de reclamo Inuyasha- ¡Feh! Y, ¿y por qué no van ustedes si tanto les interesa?- dijo más molesto Miroku- No me digas que no te interesa porque se te nota a leguas- Inuyasha- ¡Hay ya déjame en paz!- Shippo- Te dejamos en paz si vas- dijo retándolo Inuyasha- ¡HAY ESTA BIEN A VER SI ASI YA DEJAN DE ESTAR MOLESTANDO!- dijo exageradamente harto Miroku- Solo investiga que tiene, habla con ella- Inuyasha- Si, si lo sé- dijo con disgusto y lanzándose al pozo Al llegar a la época actual salió rápidamente y abrió con cuidado un poco la puerta del santuario donde se encontraba el pozo, puso un ojo ahí para ver si no había moros en la costa- Kouji- Kagome- chan- Al oír esto cerro rápidamente la puerta como reflejo, pero al oír que le hablaban a Kagome volvió a abrir la puerta para ver algo que sería el comienzo de un gran malentendido- Kouji- ¿Kagome-chan tan rápido vuelves?- Kagome- No, lo que pasa es que se me olvido algo- Kouji- Ya veo entonces ya te vas de nuevo- Kagome- Así es, pero volveré pronto, lo prometo n_n- Kouji- De acuerdo- después de decir esto la abrazo afectuosamente, a lo cual Kagome respondió de la misma forma- Cuídate pequeña- y al decir esto se separo de ella y la beso en la frente, Inuyasha al ver que Kagome sonreía sintió mil cuchillas en su corazón, e inmediatamente volvió al Sengoku- Kagome- Bueno entonces sayonara Kouji-kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa Kouji- Sayonara hermana- Dicho esto Kagome volvió al santuario y salto por el pozo volviendo, así, al Sengoku. En el Sengoku... Shippo- Ya dinos que pasó- dijo reclamándole a Inuyasha Inuyasha- ¡Ya te dije que nada Shippo, no seas necio!- dijo respondiéndole de mala forma a lo cual Shippo solo pudo bajar la cabeza y formar una cara de puchero Sango- Inuyasha ya no seas así con él, es solo un niño- dijo abrazando a Shippo Inuyasha- Entonces que deje de molestar- Miroku- Entonces si no paso nada, no hablaste con ella- dijo el houshi con los ojos cerrados Kagome- ¿Hablar con quién?- dijo saliendo a duras penas del pozo, a esto Miroku la ayudo a salir-Diganme, ¿de qué hablaban?- dijo ya fuera del pozo Sango- Es que verás Kagome-chan, jeje, bueno, ejem...- Miroku- Le diremos la verdad señorita, discutíamos por su depresión repentina de hace unos días- Kagome- Ah, ya veo, bueno les contaré- Inuyasha- No- Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kagome- ¿Eh?- voltearon a verlo sorprendidos Inuyasha- No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hayas tenido, no me tuviste confianza para decírmelo, no quiero saber nada de ti- Kagome- Pero Inuyasha...que cruel- Inuyasha- Nada de peros, ¡Y NO HABLES DE CRUELDAD! Estabas muy triste por no se que, y no me tuviste confianza para decírmelo, y luego regresas como si la vida fuera color de rosa y voy a averiguar que fue lo que tenías y descubro que solo por un chico ya estas resplandeciendo de alegría ¿¡Y TODAVÍA ME DICES CRUEL?!- Kagome- ¿Qué fuiste a qué?- dijo no comprendiendo la situación Sango- ¿Un chico?- Miroku- Hay pero tenías que abrir tu...bocota? ¿Eso es lo que tienes? ¿O tienes hocico? ¿Porque eres un perro no?-(N/A Disculpen si esto sonó un poco feo n_un) Inuyasha- Hay ya callate Miroku Kagome- ¿Un chico? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Cuál chico?- Inuyasha- ¡SI! EL CHICO DE CABELLO AZUL Y LARGO AGARRADO EN UNA COLETA Y CON TRAPO EN LA CABEZA (N/A Trapo jajajaja) EL CHICO CON EL QUE TE ABRAZASTE Y TE BESO EN LA FRENTE COMO "BUENOS AMIGOS"-esto ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente Kagome- Pero Inuyasha él... Inuyasha- ¡No me interesa!- dijo interrumpiéndola Shippo- ¡INUYASHA NO SEAS IRRESPETUOSO!- dijo enojado y poniéndose enfrente de Inuyasha Inuyasha- Grrrr- Inuyasha le mando una mirada asesina al pobre kitsune y este se fue esconder detrás de Kagome Kagome- Inuyasha no seas así con Shippo él no te ha hecho nada, además deja de ser infantil, yo no se porque te pones celoso si tu prefieres a Kikyo Inuyasha- ¡¿YO?! ¡¿CELOSO DE TI?! No inventes Kagome, nada que ver, a mi lo que me molesta, es que te vas fingiendo estar triste y preocupándonos a todos solo para ver a un chico Kagome- ¡YO NO FUI A VERLO YO REGRESE PORQUE EN VERDAD TENIA QUE, ADEMÁS TU QUE VAS A SABER MEJOR OLVIDALO Y OLVIDATE DE MI AYUDA Y DE MI!- dijo sumamente enojada Inuyasha- ¡BIEN!- Kagome- ¡BIEN!-los dos se dieron la espalda Miroku- Chicos no...- Inuyasha y Kagome- ¡TU CALLATE! (N/A Pobre Miroku T.T...que mala eres con él Sango) Inuyasha- Ya vete no soporto ver tu traidora cara- dijo volteándose Kagome- ¡TRAIDORA! CUANDO TU ERES EL QUE...OLVIDALO, ADIOS...espera ¡¿por qué me voy yo?! Vete tú yo vengo a ver a mis VERDADEROS AMIGOS- Inuyasha- ¡COMO QUIERAS!- dijo saltando a la rama de un árbol y yéndose, Kagome se sentó en una roca con el ceño totalmente fruncido, las lágrimas querían salir ya de sus ojos pero ella las retenia- Sango- Kagome...- Kagome- Yo no fui a ver a un chico Sango, en verdad tenía que ir- Sango- Lo sabemos Kagome-chan, pero ya sabes como es Inuyasha- dijo agachándose para abrazarla Kagome- Asi es, ES UN IDIOTA- dijo abrazando a Sango (N/A Si es un tarugo jo jo ^o^) Miroku- Vamos Kagome-san tranquila, ¿por qué no, nos cuenta lo que paso? Para que así le expliquemos a Inuyasha Kagome- Si , se los contaré, pero solo porque se los prometí, yo no pienso quedar bien con ese cabeza de chorlito, que piense lo que quiera u.ú. Verán la razón por la que me fui empezó hacer 4 años- Sango-"Cuando empezó su dolor, justo como me dijo"- pensó Kagome- ¿Ustedes han oído que yo tengo un hermano menor no es así?- Miroku- Si,¿le sucede algo?- Kagome- No, la verdad es que no solo lo tengo a él si no también a otros dos Sango- Vaya- Kagome- Si, dos hermanos mayores que yo, ambos tenían 11 años, eran gemelos-  
  
Shippo- ¿Gemelos? ¿Las personas que son igualitas?- pregunto con inocencia el kitsune Miroku- Así es Shippo- Kagome- Bueno a esa edad mis padres decidieron mandarlos a otro país...  
  
Flashback  
  
Sra. Higurashi- Hijos, irán a Australia un año a estudiar- Kouji- Que bien- Kagome- ¿Y yo?- dijo la pequeña Kagome con un dedo en la boca Sr. Higurashi- Tu irás cuando Souta cumpla 11 años n_n- dijo sonriendo- El Sr. Higurashi era la viva imagen de Kouji y Kouichi, su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos- Kagome- ¡Pero yo quiero ir con mis hermanos!- decía reclamando caprichosamente Sra. Higurashi- Hija pero, ¿quién irá con Souta cuando tenga 11 años? Kagome- Pues la verdad no se tal vez tú u otra vez papá como con Kouchi, Kouji y conmigo- decía esperanzada Sra. Higurashi- Lo siento hija pero no- decía con cierto dolor al ver a su hija sufrir ante la situación Kagome- ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos todos juntos cuando Souta tenga 11?- decía esperanzada con lágrimas en los ojos Sr. Higurashi- No Kagome lo siento hija, si van a esa edad no lo van a aprovechar, no vas y fin del tema- el también se veía triste Kagome salió llorando de la casa, después la siguieron Kouji y Kouichi-  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Kagome- Después mis hermanos hablaron conmigo para darme ánimos, dándome a entender que el día cuando llegaran me harían un señal, eso me entusiasmo mucho...pero...ellos nunca volvieron- contaba siempre viendo el suelo  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome de 11 años ya llevaba todo el día en el patio en espera de la tan solicitada señal el día del regreso de sus hermanos, un año después. Al caer la noche tristemente comprendió que ese día no llegarían.  
  
Kagome- Bueno a lo mejor de la emoción me equivoque de día- dijo con esperanza dándose ánimos Después entro a su casa donde encontró a su madre llorando llorando en la sala junto con el abuelo que la abrazaba, su madre tenía las manos en su cara Kagome- ¿Mami?- dijo con inocencia tratando de comprender la situación Sra. Higurashi- Kagome- dijo alzando la cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas desde sus ojos rojos Kagome- ¿Por qué lloras mami? Por cierto se me hace que nos equivocamos de día pues no llegaron mi papá y mis hermanos- dicho esto la señora y el abuelo se voltearon a ver- Sra. Higurashi- Hija ellos, bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que si les pasaba algo irían a un lugar mejor, más bonito, pero que nunca volverían, y no volveríamos a verlos jamás?- Kagome- Si, a lo que se le llama morir- Sra. Higurashi- Si, bueno, hoy recibí una llamada desde Australia, ellos...pues ya están allá- dijo con las lágrimas saliéndole La pequeña abrió sus ojos como platos pues sabía perfectamente el significado de esa palabra sin que se lo tuvieran que explicar, la niña dio un paso atrás, mientras las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir Kagome- Papá...Kouichi...Kouji...  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Sango- ¿Pero qué fue lo que les sucedió? Es decir, ¿cómo murieron? Si no es mucha molestia- dijo un poco apenada Kagome- No claro que no, bueno en mi época hay...como...enormes pájaros de metal, en ellos se puede viajar hacía lugares muy lejanos, pero puede...llegar a...a haber alguna falla y todos los que viajan mueren, hay sus excepciones, si puede haber sobrevivientes, pero es muy difícil, el daño es muy duro. Bueno eso fue lo que les paso a mi hermanos- dijo con ganas de llorar pero reteniéndolas- Yo quise volver a mi época a rendirles luto, pues era el aniversario de su muerte- Sango- Kagome-chan yo...- dijo preocupada por su amiga Kagome- Pero...ayer... uno de mis hermanos...regresó, y no tuvo ningún daño a largo plazo (N/A ¿Impresionante no? Pero bueno es un fic XP), el no había regresado pues había quedado dormido 3 años y el último lo paso rehabilitándose por el impacto del accidente, impacto al saber que mi otro hermano y mi padre habían muerto. Si Inuyasha me vio con él quiere decir que todo esto es un gran malentendido, ¡PERO ES QUE NI SI QUIERA ME DEJO EXPLICARLE!- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños Miroku- Ya entiendo, bueno tranquila Kagome-san, ¿por qué no regresa a su época, mientras yo hablo con Inuyasha?- Kagome- No, no tiene caso, ya no me interesa- dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza a otro lugar  
  
Sango- No Kagome, no pienses así, podrías arrepentirte, tu lo quieres- al decir esto Kgaome bajo la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente Kagome- Es cierto, pero lo que me da más coraje es que se pone celoso prefiriendo a Kikyo, que tal si yo me enamorara de otra persona, el no lo permitiría, pero el estaría muy contento con esa miko, no me dejaría ser feliz- dijo frunciendo el ceño Miroku- Pero eso quiere decir, Kagome-san, que te tiene aprecio, que no quiere del todo a esa sacerdotisa- Kagome- Si, pero...- Miroku- Nada de peros, Kagome-san, regrese a su época, y reflexione, ya verá como Inuyasha tarde o temprano va a disculparse, y le a seguro que más temprano de lo que usted cree n_n- dijo el monje con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Kagome- Esta bien, si tu lo dices Miroku, me voy, nos vemos chicos- al decir esto se aventó de regreso por el pozo Sango- Hasta luego Kagome-chan...¿qué cosas no Huoshi-sama?...¿Houshi-sama?- Sango volteó a todas partes buscando al monje Shippo-Se fue a buscar a Inuyasha- Sango- Ah ya veo-  
  
Inuyasha caminaba de lado a lado furioso pensando en lo que había pasado  
  
Inuyasha- "Esa Kagome, ¡le tiene más confianza a él que a mi!"- en ese momento se detuvo y su cara cambio de aspecto a uno más relajado...triste- "pero es verdad, estoy...estoy celoso. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Yo amo a Kikyo, entonces, ¿por qué estoy celoso? Es lógico que le tenga más confianza a él, yo me he portado mal con ella siempre...ya han de ser pareja....¡debería dejar de pensar en tonterías!"- pensó enojado Después oyó el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose, volteo rápidamente desenvainando a tetsusaiga en modo de ataque- ¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo viendo detenidamente los arbustos- Miroku- ¿Inuyasha?- dijo saliendo de los arbustos Inuyasha- Ah, eres tú- dijo guardando a tetsusaiga- ¿A qué has venido monje?- dijo sentándose en las raíces de un árbol bastante grande, con los brazos cruzados Miroku- Inuyasha, ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con Kagome-san? No dejaste ni que te explicara su situación- Inuyasha- ¡Feh!- dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza a otra dirección, después los abrió y puso una mirada triste viendo al suelo- Yo la vi con un muchacho, esta vez no volverá, se lo que te digo, que sea feliz con él, no lo es conmigo- dijo tristemente Miroku-Bueno Inuyasha, sientó decirte esto pero para variar echaste todo a perder (N/A Hay que malo, para variar echaste todo a perder, pobre Inuyasha T.T jeje), pues ese muchacho era...- Inuyasha- ...- no decía nada pero veía al monje a los ojos Miroku- Ese muchacho era su hermano- dijo viéndolo seriamente. Inuyasha frunció el ceño viendo siempre al monje  
  
En la época actual...  
  
Kagome entró rápidamente a la casa, cerró la puerta de su cuarto fuertemente, poniéndole seguro, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar  
  
-Toc toc toc-alguién tocaba a la puerta (N/A Lógico ¬¬ je) Kouji- ¿Kagome-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¿Sucede algo malo?- todo esto lo dijo apoyado afuera detrás de la puerta Kagome- Kouji, necesito estar sola hermano, después te cuento- dijo con la cara en la almohada Kouji- De acuerdo- dicho esto se fue Kagome volteó a ver su escritorio con la mirada perdida y llorando, cuando diviso un cuaderno y una pluma encima de este, y regresó a la realidad, se levanto, arracó una hoja del cuaderno y escribió en ella, recordando lo que Kouji le había dicho- Cuando estés triste y no quieras hablar escribe- En ella escribió lo siguiente- Kagome- ¡INUYASHA TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!- toda la hoja estaba llena de esta frase y con letras mayúsculas. Después de esto se volvió a sentar en la cama y empezó a llorar con las manos en la cara, después se acostó y quedo profundamente dormida. Al pasar aproximadamente 2 horas y media despertó sintiéndose mareada-Me he quedado dormida mucho tiempo, "es porque llore mucho"- pensó tristemente, después volteó hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que ya era de noche, se tallo los ojos, y salió de la casa hacia el patio, el viento soplaba ligeramente- "Que bien se siente un poco de aire"- después se sentó en los escalones del templo Kouji- Kagome, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- dijo llegando, Kagome volteó a verlo y sonrió Kagome- Claro- Kouji se sentó cerca de ella- Supongo que quieres que te cuente- Kouji- Supones bien, si quieres ahora no, pero quisiera saber, después de 4 años de no ver a mi hermana preferida, descubro que alguien o algo la esta haciendo sufrir- dijo viéndola a los ojos Kagome- Je pues si, je- al decir esto empezó a sentir de nuevo las lágrimas en sus ojos Kouji- ¿Es ese chico demonio de nuevo no es así?- Kagome no respondió solo vio el suelo y no aguantando más empezó a llorar, después se abrazo fuertemente a su hermano y este la abrazo igualmente Kagome- Si...otra vez...me.... me pelee con él- dijo entrecortadamente y enterrando la cara en el pecho de su hermano Kouji- Calma Kagome, ya verás como las cosas se arreglan, hay mi pequeña- dijo apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella mientras lloraba- "Descuida hermana, no dejaré que ese demonio te vuelva a lastimar"- pensó frunciendo el ceño y abrazando más fuerte a su hermana  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno ya esta, al fin, como me tarde para hacer este capitulo pero bueno, ¿ les gusto? Espero que si y que me dejen reviews o me escriban a mi e- mail: sangokirara@hotmail.com  
  
Avances de próximo capitulo:  
  
Inuyasha-¿¡Qué cosas dices monje!? Kagome solo tiene un hermano menor, yo lo conozco perfectamente, que no venga con ese cuento de hermano mayor-  
  
Kouji- "Lo siento hermana pero esto es por tu bien"-  
  
Kagome- ¡Los fragmentos, no los encuentro en ningún lugar, donde pueden estar!..."Inuyasha, ¿no te volveré a ver jamás?"-  
  
Todo esto en el próximo capitulo titulado: La desaparición de los fragmentos (N/A Que naco pero ya que XP) 


	4. La desaparicion de los fragmentos

Hola a todos de nuevo, me da gusto estar por aquí de nuevo trayéndoles la esperada continuación de mi fic. Lo se lo se están molestas y molestos de que no lo haya continuado en tanto tiempo pero han sucedido muchas cosas pero por fin aquí esta la continuación y les prometo actualizar más rápido. Por favor ¡¡¡R/R!!! Sus opiniones son importantes Notas: Inuyasha no me pertenece es creación de Rumiko Takahashi, Kouji y Kouichi son creación de Akiyoshi Hongo, los "" significan que el personaje esta pensando y los N/A quieren decir notas de la autora osea mías ^o^. Bueno sin más preámbulos comencemos.  
  
En el capitulo anterior.  
  
Inuyasha- ¡¿YO?! ¡¿CELOSO DE TI?! No inventes Kagome, nada que ver, a mi lo que me molesta, es que te vas fingiendo estar triste y preocupándonos a todos solo para ver a un chico-  
  
Kagome- Si...otra vez...me.... me pelee con él- dijo entrecortadamente y enterrando la cara en el pecho de su hermano  
  
Kouji- - "Descuida hermana, no dejaré que ese demonio te vuelva a lastimar"- pensó frunciendo el ceño y abrazando más fuerte a su hermana  
  
Capitulo 4.- La desaparición de los fragmentos  
  
Inuyasha no comprendía lo que Miroku le de decía todo tenia que ser mentira  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Qué tanto dices monje?- Miroku- Así es Inuyasha como lo oyes es su hermano mayor- Inuyasha- Eso no puede ser monje ella solo tiene un hermano menor, yo lo conozco, y que no salga con eso de su hermano mayor- dijo Inuyasha enojándose aún más Miroku- Si Inuyasha pero, ¿no puede ser que tenga otro hermano más?, ¿tu que sabes? Al fin y al cabo no oíste su historia Inuyasha- Hay si les fue a echar sus historias fingidas, pero que mentirosa puede ser Kagome- dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Miroku al oír esto se exaspero y tomó a Inuyasha del cuello, este se sorprendió por la reacción del monje Miroku- Escúchame bien Inuyasha, te permitiré que me insultes a mi, pero lo que si no te permito es que insultes a Kagome-sama, porque aquí el único mentiroso solo eres tú Inuyasha- ¿¡YO!?- se soltó de las manos de Miroku- ¿¡AHORA SOY YO EL MENTIROSO!? ¡Vaya ahora todos andan en mi contra!- dijo con recelo Miroku- Si Inuyasha, tu eres el único mentiroso, te engañas a ti mismo, y a los demás, sabes que la quieres pero no lo puedes aceptar, y como la quieres no soportas ver que este con otra persona que no seas tú, y eso hace que cualquier explicación suya sea absurda para ti, te bloqueas y no aceptas nada de lógica, ocultas menos que la quieres Inuyasha- Tonterías- dijo evitando el tema Miroku- Entonces eso es lo que vale en verdad, tonterías, perderla son tonterías entonces, no oír su explicación vale perderla, pues que estupido eres Inuyasha- dijo el monje con decepción Inuyasha- No, el estupido eres tú, ¿qué nadie puede entender que yo solo amo a Kikyo?- Miroku- No Inuyasha, tu no amas a Kikyo-san crees amarla por lo que ella hizo, porque ese sentimiento lo confundes con el de pagarle un sacrifico que ella hizo por estar a tu lado, pero la verdad es esa, tu solo te sientes endeudado, quieres regresarle el favor tratando de amarla, pero es amor falso, pues la verdad es que tu solo amas a Kagome-sama- Inuyasha se quedo pensativo un momento viendo al monje a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y al fin dijo: Inuyasha- Tonterías como dije antes, todo lo que tu o Kagome dicen son tonterías, nada más que eso- dijo subiendo a la rama de un árbol para irse Miroku- OK Inuyasha son tonterías, pero entonces dime, si tu amas solo a Kikyo-san entonces responde, ¿ por què te pones celoso de Kagome-sama?, ¿por què tanto alboroto por que ella este con un muchacho que si la ha de querer?, ¿no es eso más tonto?- dijo teniendo absoluta razon (N/A Muajajajaja ^_^) Inuyasha solo apunto a abrir sus ojos Inuyasha- "Es cierto, es tonto,¿por qué tanto celo de mi parte?" No, no son celos, solo es.es rencor, pues ella traicionó mi confianza al irse con ese individuo- Miroku- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo Inuyasha? ¿Cómo te traicionó? ¿Diciéndote que te ama y luego yéndose CON SU HERMANO? Inuyasha- Si, digo no, ella me dijo que se le habían olvidado los fragmentos pero en verdad solo fue a despedirse de ese sujeto, Y NO ES SU HERMANO Miroku- Vaya Inuyasha, es impresionante como te cierras la mente y así es imposible razonar contigo- dijo con resignación Inuyasha- FEH- Miroku- Nos vemos después Inuyasha, y piensa todo esto por favor- dijo Miroku con tristeza y yéndose finalmente Inuyasha- Claro, lo que tú digas- dijo en tono de disgusto y salto del árbol Mientras Miroku llegaba con Sango y Shippo que clavaron su mirada en él Sango- ¿Y bien houshin-sama? ¿Consiguió hacerlo entender?- preguntó preocupada y temiendo la respuesta Miroku-No Sango, desgraciadamente no, es un cabeza hueca- dijo suspirando Sango- Lo sospechaba- dijo decepcionada Shippo- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Kagome volverá algún día?- pregunto Shippo preocupado Miroku- No lo se Shippo, no lo se- dijo tristemente  
  
Mientras en la época actual.  
  
Kouji acostó a su hermana en su cama, después de haber llorado por largo tiempo había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Kouji al darse vuelta para marcharse vio en el escritorio la foto en donde estaban el, Kagome y su difunto hermano gemelo Kouichi, la levanto para verla mejor y al dejarla nuevamente en su lugar vio un pequeño recipiente con dos pequeños fragmentos rosados  
  
Kouji- ¿Qué será esto?- Kouji cogió el recipiente- son. ¿fragmentos? "Esto me recuerda lo que me dijo Kagome, dijo que ella tenía la obligación de buscar los fragmentos de una perla mágica muy poderosa pues ella había sido la que sin querer había hecho que esa valiosa joya se rompiera en mil fragmentos y que todos esos pequeños fragmentos traerían desgracia pues cada uno era muy poderoso, también.es por eso por lo que tiene que estar con ese demonio llamado Inu.Kasha o Masha mmm da igual. Ahora recuerdo que también dijo que con ayuda de estos fragmentos ella podía ir a aquella época.bueno tengo sueño será mejor que me vaya a dormir si mañana no quiero llegar tarde a mis primeras clases"- pensó dejando los fragmentos y bostezando, después salió hacía su cuarto, una vez ahí se recostó boca arriba en su cama- "Vaya es genial estar de vuelta en casa, ya extrañaba mucho a todos en especial a mi madre, extrañaba sus cuidados y apapachos, y desde que llegue ella ha sido tan buena y cariñosa conmigo, me hizo tanta falta. Por otro lado Souta ha crecido mucho, claro lo deje de ver cuando aún era muy pequeño- pensó sonriendo- y Kagome, ella también ha crecido muchísimo, se ha convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha, ha de tener muchos pretendientes.por lo tanto debo aprender a controlar mis celos de hermano, aunque me gusta la idea de tener un cuñado jeje.solo espero que no sea ese demonio- su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a sus ceño fruncido- ¿cómo puedo hacer para que ese demonio no la lastime más? Tengo que encontrar una forma de que ella no vuelva a esa época, no me gusta verla sufrir- cerró los ojos pensativamente y después de unos minutos los abrió bruscamente dándose cuenta de que la respuesta la había tenido en sus manos hace apenas unos momentos-¡No puedo creerlo soy un tonto!- dijo parándose de la cama y yendo al cuarto de Kagome, abrió la puerta lentamente y solo asomo la cabeza para asegurarse de que Kagome seguía durmiendo y así era, así que entro lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo, agarro los fragmentos y cuando ya estuvo en la puerta volteó hacía Kagome y susurró- Lo siento hermana, es por tu bien- después apretó el pequeño recipiente con los pequeños fragmentos y salió de ahí.  
  
Al día siguiente Kagome despertó sintiendo sus parpados muy pesados y sus ojos exageradamente irritados, debido a esto fue a su espejo y vio su reflejo Kagome- "Esto fue porque lloré demasiado"- pensó y se sentó en su cama- "Kami-sama, ¿qué haré? Yo quiero estar con Inuyasha pero él."pensó y después dijo enojada- ¡¿HAY PORQUE TIENE QUE SER ASI?! "Espera, yo también hubiera reaccionado así pero.es que ni siquiera me dejo explicarle"- sus ojos empezaron a punzar- "¡No!- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza- "Ya basta de llorar, mis ojos ya no dan para más.lo mejor será olvidarme de todo.incluso tratar de olvidarlo a él.pero va a ser tan difícil"- pensó y se paro para vestirse y después salir del cuarto. Fue a la cocina y encontró ahí a todos desayunando. Kagome- Buenos días a todos- dijo en tono normal Sra. Higurashi- Buenos dìas hija- dijo tan amable como siempre y extendiéndole un plato de arroz Kagome- Gracias ukaa-san- dijo y se sentó Kouji quien estaba sentado a su lado la miró comer mientras el bebía su sopa Kouji- "Vaya, creo que no se dio cuenta, es más tal vez hasta ya no quiera volver a verlo"- en ese momento Kagome sintió la mirada de este y volteó a verlo Kagome- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mirándolo Kouji- No, no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo y volteándose para volver a comer, Kagome solo lo miró extrañada y volvió a comer-"Eso estuvo cerca, bueno no le regresaré los fragmentos solo por precaución"- pensó y volvió a sonreír. Mientras tanto los demás miraban a Kagome de una forma sorprendida y curiosa, pero ni ella ni Kouji se dieron cuenta de ello, pues él no era el único sumido en sus pensamientos, ella también lo estaba Kagome- "No, no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que volver con él, yo le hice una promesa aunque no confié en mi, además tengo que arreglar esto, ya basta de huir, me va a oír, no tengo porque sentirme mal al respecto, después de todo como dice el refrán: "El que nada debe nada teme" y yo no he hecho nada malo, Kouji es mi hermano y tiene que saberlo, pero es tan necio.y tan lindo, tan protector y cariñoso, y me encanta que tenga celos de mi jeje"- pensó para después sonreír, pero de pronto sintió las miradas de todos y los vio sorprendida- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos Souta- One-chan, ¿vas a ir a la escuela así?- preguntó parpadeando por lo que ella también parpadeo Kagome- ¿A qué te refieres?- Abuelo- Tu ropa hija- Kagome parpadeo de nuevo y miro sus vestimentas, llevaba puesta la pijama en vez de su uniforme Kagome- O_o.jejeje- rió nerviosamente y después se paró para irse a cambiar- "Hay pensé que al levantarme traía la pijama pero fue el revés, y por eso me vestí pensando en que me estaba poniendo el uniforme haaayyy T.T ////- pensó frustrada mientras caminaba hacía su cuarto Kouji- Jeje, este será un lindo día- sonrió y después volvió a comer. Los demás lo miraron con extrañeza y después se voltearon a ver mutuamente Kouji- ^^-  
  
Mientras tanto en el Sengoku.  
  
Shippo- ¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!- gritó a todo pulmón Inuyasha- Déjame, ya se que tu también piensas que yo soy el de la culpa, todos piensan eso- dijo Inuyasha entre molesto y triste Shippo- ¡SI, PORQUE ERES UN NECIO Y UN PATAN, NO SABES TODO LO QUE KAGOME- CHAN HA SUFRIDO! - dijo enojado Inuyasha- ¿Sufrido? ¡Feh! Que no venga con esos cuentos y déjame en paz- dijo molesto y cerrando lo ojos Shippo- ¡¿Cuentos?! ¡Si no fueras tan necio y escucharas la entenderías! Siempre es por ti que Kagome-chan se va y me deje- dijo haciendo puchero Inuyasha- Ñaa pero siempre vuelve "aunque esta vez quisiera que no lo hiciera, no quiero verla, estoy muy resentido, además de que si es cierto lo que los demás dicen me sentiré fatal, le falte al respeto y la herí.aunque yo quiero verla.¡PERO QUE PIENSO YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!"- Shippo- Pues con tu actitud lo dudo- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y yéndose Inuyasha- "¿Por qué todos piensan que yo soy el de la culpa? Siempre es lo mismo, ya estoy hartó.¿será que siempre seré yo el que se equivoca?, ¿seré yo el del problema? Kagome ella.yo. ¡DIABLOS OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO! ¡YO NO SOY EL CULPABLE! Ella es la mentirosa e infiel.espera, hay algo muy ilógico aquí, ¿por qué sigo poniéndome celoso y diciendo que ella es infiel? Será que.no no no, no son celos, yo tengo razón de comportarme así, ella me mintió.pero, ¿qué tal si, sí era su hermano? Eran muy parecidos.¡HAAAAYY! ¡No se que pensar que desesperación!- pensó con desesperación y tristeza  
  
En la época actual.  
  
-Kagome- Kagome se detuvo a ver quien la llamaba (N/A No me acuerdo como se llaman las amigas de Kagome, solo se que la de cabello corto sin la bandana en la cabeza se llama Yuka así que inventaré los demás) y encontró a sus amigas detrás de ella Kagome- Chicas- dijo volteándose - Hola- Yuka- ¡Vaya hasta que sanaste!- Ayumi- Si, tu abuelo nos dijo que tenías Mongoditis de tercer grado- Kagome- ¿Mongoditis? "Hay no mi abuelo inventó esa enfermedad, ya se le acabaron las enfermedades ¬¬ u.u"- pensó con pesar Tamao- Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien- dijo sonriendo Yuka y Ayumi- Si, así es- dijeron sonriendo también Kagome- Gracias por preocuparse por mí chicas- dijo y siguieron caminando Ayumi- Oye Kagome- dijo parándose y bajando la mirada avergonzada Kagome- ¿Qué sucede Ayumi?- dijo ella deteniéndose y las demás también se detuvieron Ayumi- ¿Y...tu novio? (N/A Chismosa ¬¬)- dijo sonrojándose más- Perdona, es que parece como si ya lo hubieras olvidado- Las demás voltearon a ver a Kagome, ella tenía la mirada baja pero después la subió para responder: Kagome- Pues.no lo he olvidado, no es nada fácil, pero, lo he visto mucho como siempre, y, aunque no ha vuelto con su ex, y aunque la ame, yo aun lo quiero mucho y es un chico que me necesita a su lado, así que yo le prometí estar siempre con él aunque la ame a ella, aunque yo se que el por lo menos me quiere mucho, no como a ella, pues ella hizo algo muy importante para con él, yo no podría superarlo pero, aún así seguiré a su lado- sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas Tamao- Vaya, que valiente y generosa eres Kagome- Kagome- Jeje, aunque. ayer tuvimos una pelea n_n'- sus amigas se cayeron al estilo anime y tenían una gran gota detrás de su nuca Yuca- Vaya- Kagome- Si jeje n_n'- Más tarde.  
  
Kagome iba llegando a su casa, pero solo estaba Souta, así que fue directamente a su cuarto, se acosto en su cama boca arriba y pensó Kagome- "Inuyasha.iré a arreglar todo en este momento, más vale"- se paró pero solo se quedo pensando más, aunque con una mirada perdida hacía el escritorio, después de dio cuenta de algo y se le quedo viendo más detalladamente- Que raro.hay algo que falta- movió su mirada hacía la foto- Mmm- de pronto un presentimiento de angustia la invadió- ¿Dónde.dónde están los fragmentos?- sintió como una alarma crecía en ella- ¡Los fragmentos! ¡No están!- buscó desesperadamente en cajones, su mochila, debajo de la cama, en fin hasta debajo de su almohada- ¡Por Kami!, ¿dónde los habré dejado?- salió rápidamente al pozo y ya con lágrimas en los ojos pensó- "¡Los fragmentos, no los encuentro en ningún lugar, donde pueden estar!...Inuyasha, ¿no te volveré a ver jamás?"-cayo de rodillas y cerró los ojos- "Inuyasha"- la imagen de este se poso en su mente.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto? Bueno lo hice medio largo pero espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo disculpen el atraso brutal que tuve. Comentarios a sangokirara@hotmail.com Un agradecimientos a todos los que han leído mi historia y han dejado reviews. Aclaraciones:  
  
*Kami-sama- Dios *Ukaa-san- Mamá *One-chan- Hermana  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo...  
  
Inuyasha- Debo ir a ver a Kagome, la curiosidad me mata, además que yo necesito que este a mi lado-  
  
Kagome- Debí haberlos dejado en el Sengoku-  
  
Kouji- Escúchame demonio tu no la volverás a ver te lo prohíbo-  
  
Miroku- Sango, necesito tu ayuda-  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo titulado: "El encuentro" 


	5. El encuentro

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo la quinta parte de mi fic. En este episodio pondré un poco mas de SangoxMiroku ya que casi no he puesto aunque también habrá un poco de SangoxInuyasha AMISTAD ok? Notas: Bueno les recuerdo que Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Kouji de Akiyoshi Hongo los "" significan que el personaje esta pensando y los N/A: son notas mías, por favor R/R! Sus opiniones son importantes. Ahora comencemos.  
  
En el capitulo anterior.  
  
Kagome-"Kami-sama, ¿qué haré? Yo quiero estar con Inuyasha pero él."-  
  
Miroku- Escúchame bien Inuyasha, te permitiré que me insultes a mi, pero lo que si no te permito es que insultes a Kagome-sama, porque aquí el único mentiroso solo eres tú  
  
Inuyasha- Ñaa pero siempre vuelve "aunque esta vez quisiera que no lo hiciera, no quiero verla, estoy muy resentido, además de que si es cierto lo que los demás dicen me sentiré fatal, le falte al respeto y la herí.aunque yo quiero verla.¡PERO QUE PIENSO YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!"-  
  
Capitulo 5.- El encuentro  
  
Kagome cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras la imagen de Inuyasha estaba presente en su cabeza.  
  
Mientras en el Sengoku.  
  
Shippo lloraba en el regazo de Sango  
  
Shippo- ¿Qué tal si ahora si ya no vuelve?- dijo muy triste el kitsune  
  
Sango- Tranquilo Shippo-chan ya verás que se arregla todo Kagome va a volver- dijo tratando de calmarlo  
  
Shippo- ¿Por qué Inuyasha tiene que ser así? Siempre se niega a todo y se ciega- decía llorando más  
  
Miroku- Entiende Shippo que no es por que él quiera, él tiene miedo de ser lastimado, que en verdad Kagome-sama tenga a otro no lo deja en paz porque la quiere-  
  
Shippo- Si la quiere debería creerle- dijo calmándose y secándose las lágrimas  
  
Miroku- Si Shippo pero como tú dijiste esta cegado y solo hasta que vea la verdad su mente se despejara y se dará cuenta de las cosas-  
  
Shippo- Pues es un tontote- dijo haciendo puchero  
  
Sango- Shippo, recuerda que Inuyasha ha tenido una vida muy dura, tal vez peor que la de todos nosotros, y por eso hace lo que hace, ha sufrido mucho Shippo y desgraciadamente a causa de nosotros los humanos y ustedes los youkais que no podemos comprenderlo por ser diferente y eso le ha hecho la vida miserable, y ahora que nos tiene a nosotros y mas a Kagome, que conoce gente que confía en él y en la que puede confiar teme ser lastimado-  
  
Shippo se puso pensativo- Bueno en eso tienes razón pero aun así es un tonto- dijo cruzando los brazos  
  
Miroku- Shippo trata de comprender un poco los sentimientos de Inuyasha, recuerda que él no tuvo a alguien que lo guiara, y aprendió a ser independiente de la manera más dura, se tolerante, además, se que él comprenderá cuando se calme, ahora esta muy alterado y confundido- dijo para tratar de hacer entender al kitsune  
  
Shippo- Si, creo que si, trataré pero no les prometo nada- dijo poniendo sus brazos atrás de su nuca y cerrando los ojos, a esto Sango y Miroku sonrieron, no cabía duda de que Shippo todavía era muy inocente  
  
Shippo- Bueno ahora- dio un gran bostezo- creo que dormiré un poco, llorar me canso los ojos- dijo tallándose los ojos y acurrucándose en Kirara quien ya estaba dormida a un lado (N/A: Awwwwwww n///n que lindo! Kirara durmiendo! XD ^^)  
  
Sango- Descansa- ella y Miroku miraron tiernamente al kitsune que ya dormía junto con Kirara, después cruzaron miradas y al notarlo se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Aquí llegó un silencio muy incómodo el cual después de un rato rompió Sango  
  
Sango-Houshin-sama, ¿no cree que Shippo tiene mucha suerte?-  
  
Miroku-¿A qué te refieres Sango?- pregunto viéndola con curiosidad  
  
Sango- Pues a diferencia de Inuyasha que desde muy pequeño no tuvo quien lo cuidara, Shippo, quien también perdió a sus padres ahora nos tiene a nosotros, que somos como sus hermanos mayores, en cambio Inuyasha siempre estuvo solo, hasta conocer a aquella sacerdotisa-  
  
Miroku- Tienes razón, aunque gracias a eso Inuyasha es fuerte, aunque a Shippo hay que intentar criarlo de la mejor manera-  
  
Sango- Si, así es- Sango le sonrió al houshin provocando que este se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado  
  
Miroku- "Vaya nunca había sentido esto por nadie más, por ninguna de las tantas mujeres que he cortejado, cuando la veo a ella siento algo más profundo y mi corazón se acelera considerablemente, ¿será ella la mujer que tanto he buscado?"- al pensar esto se sonrojó aún más, Sango se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió más  
  
Sango- "No se, aunque sea un hentai* y mujeriego, conmigo es.es diferente.bueno a veces de pasa de atrevido pero. nunca lo había visto sonrojado, se ve tan lindo.pero, ¿qué pienso?, ¿será que.?- pensó y también se sonrojó  
  
En la época actual.  
  
Kouji llegaba de haber comprado cosas, cuando oyó un ruido cuando pasaba en donde se encontraba el pozo, así que entró y encontró a Kagome viendo el suelo con la mirada perdida, ella ya no lloraba más  
  
Kouji- ¿Kagome-chan?- preguntó y se acercó a ella, ella levantó su mirada cuando lo oyó  
  
Kagome- "Kouji.él.ya no puede verme llorar" Hola hermano- fingió una sonrisa  
  
Kouji- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó preocupado  
  
Kagome- Pues yo.este.yo.oí algo y vine aquí pero solo era Buyo- dijo levantándose y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, Kouji la miró de forma desconfiada- En serio- dijo y salió de ahí  
  
Kouji- "¿Será que ya se dio cuenta? Pero aunque es duro para ella se que es lo mejor"- pensó frunciendo el ceño  
  
Kagome- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te piensas quedar ahí toda la vida?- preguntó de forma burlona ya afuera  
  
Kouji- Eh si- dijo y la alcanzó. Empezaron a caminar, el ambiente era muy agradable-Sabes me siento muy feliz- Kagome volteó a verlo- Por fin estoy de nuevo con ustedes- llegaron a la banca que estaba a un lado del árbol sagrado y se sentaron- No sabes cuanto los extrañe y también este ambiente, el templo, la casa, en fin todo-  
  
Kagome- Debió ser muy duro estar tu solo tan lejos de casa y con heridas en tu cuerpo y corazón. para nosotros también lo fue, más para mamá- al recordar el sufrimiento de su madre cuando pensaron que todos habían muerto bajo su mirada triste  
  
Kouji- Si, debió haber sido duro, pero ahora se que por algo pasan las cosas y se que pronto son recompensadas- dijo viéndola  
  
Kagome- Si, así es- dijo y volteó a verlo también- "Pronto son recompensadas"- pensó- "Inuyasha"-  
  
En el Sengoku.  
  
Inuyasha yacía en la rama de su árbol favorito, el Goshinboku, mismo árbol donde Kikyo una vez sello su alma 50 años hasta que llegó Kagome. Pensaba, pensaba mucho desde su plática con Miroku y la imagen de ese chico besando la frente de Kagome y abrazandola tiernamente no se iba ni un momento de su cabeza. Sango llegaba del lago con una cubeta llena de agua, Inuyasha la vio acercarse y ella a él en la rama del árbol  
  
Sango- Bien supongo que ahora es mi turno- llegó a las raíces del árbol y se sentó dejando la cubeta de agua a un lado (N/A: ¿Existen las cubetas de agua? o.O XD XP)- ¿Quisieras hablar con alguien que no te regañe para variar?- dijo sin voltear a verlo, Inuyasha bajó y se sentó al lado de ella también sin verla, Kirara se le acercó y él la acarició. De alguna forma sentía más confianza en Sango cuando estas cosas sucedían, era como una hermana para él  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Y bien? ¿Tú que tienes que decirme al respecto?- dijo acariciando a Kirara Sango- ¿Sabes? Si algo he aprendido, es que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, nadie tiene la culpa y pronto el sufrimiento se recompensa de alguna forma-  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Lo dices por lo de tu familia?-  
  
Sango- Así es. Desde que pasó lo que pasó no hubo un día en que no se formara un ¿porqué?, en mi mente, pero al pasar el tiempo y abrirme más a ustedes supe que recibí un gran regalo.su amistad, su confianza y más que nada su cariño y aunque Naraku tenga a mi hermano de sirviente, se que cuento con ustedes- volteó a verlo, él ya la estaba viendo, mientras Kirara ya dormía en manos de Inuyasha. El viento sopló tranquilamente- ¿Sabes lo que quiero darte a entender?-  
  
Inuyasha- Me doy una idea Sango-  
  
Sango- Ahora Kagome-chan y tu pelean a cada rato, pero te has ganado su confianza y lo más importante su corazón- al decir esto Inuyasha se sonrojó y volteó a ver el piso Sango lo vio y continuó- Vamos no te sonrojes que tu y yo sabemos que es la pura verdad, y sabes eso es más importante que una tonta discusión y es lo que importa al final y tal vez ahora tu quieras a Kikyo y solo tengas ojos y planes para ella, pero debido a que has sufrido toda tu vida ahora ha llegado tu recompensa, y esa es Kagome, porque ella siempre va a estar contigo aunque no sea correspondida y que esta dispuesta a darte el cariño que no tuviste y que tal vez no tengas por parte de Kikyo, porque sabemos que ella quiere que tú vayas con ella al infierno, ya sea por venganza, ya sea por amor, ya sea para estar contigo las cosas ya no son iguales, ella ya no es la Kikyo que conociste y que tenía un calor humano, ella ya es un cuerpo corrupto que no puede permanecer aquí, pero Kagome, Kagome esta viva Inuyasha, y ella te ama y te amará siempre, aunque tu ya tengas a alguien permanece a tu lado porque sabe que la necesitas, y no me digas que no, porque es la verdad, aunque no sea por el cariño que te da, la necesitas para recolectar los fragmentos, y ella ha seguido a tu lado a pesar de todo, le gusta estar a tu lado y eso habla de una persona muy valiosa y una gran amiga, y mientras ames a Kikyo así debes verla, como una amiga inigualable y tú por ese lado debes corresponderle como amigo y apoyarla también, trata de comprender también sus sentimientos, ¿entiendes?-  
  
Inuyasha Si, tienes toda la razón Sango (N/A: Jojo ^o^ Claro Sanguito siempre ^^ =3)- Sano le sonrió con ternura y volteó a ver el cielo-  
  
Sango- "Es cierto, mi recompensa son ustedes y él y doy gracias a Kami por eso"- cerró sus ojos y la imagen del houshin se reflejo en su mente  
  
Inuyasha- Gracias- Sango se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos de golpe volteando a verlo con curiosidad  
  
Sango- ¿Gracias?- preguntó sorprendida  
  
Inuyasha- Si, gracias a ti me he despejado más y sé lo que tengo que hacer- volteó a verla- y tú también eres una gran amiga Sango- Sango lo miró sorprendida unos momentos pero después reaccionó y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a esto el también le sonrió. El ambiente ahí también era agradable, el viento soplaba haciendo que se relajaran, los dos voltearon al cielo  
  
Sango- Gracias a ti también.mi amigo- Inuyasha al oír esto sonrió más, se recargo en el árbol y cerró los ojos, agradecía en su interior tener de amiga a Sango y también a los demás que eran personas tan valiosas para él, ahora sabía que su deber era protegerlos siempre. Sango aún miraba el cielo agradeciendo también en su interior- "Yo también sé lo que tengo que hacer"-  
  
En la época actual.  
  
Kagome cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó recargada en ella mirando la nada, después se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse y abrazar sus piernas, ya no podía llorar más, no era sano, y sus ojos ya no aguantaban más  
  
Kagome- "Debí haberlos dejado en el Sengoku"- pensó viendo el piso sin un punto fijo- "Y si es así, eso quiere decir que ya no podré ir más allá, pero que tal si Inuyasha viene y.no, no lo creo, pienso que él tal vez ya no quiera verme más y creo que será lo mejor para los dos, dejar de sufrir por tonterías.y aunque tenga los fragmentos, ya no me quedan fuerzas para volver con él.creo que.regresaré a mi vida normal.y es así como esto termina.Inuyasha- escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y piernas  
  
La tarde dio paso rápidamente a la noche y todos dormían menos Kouji.  
  
Kouji- "Que coraje, aunque le haya quitado esos fragmentos rosados para que ya no sufriera, al parecer ahora sufre más.ella no me engaña fácilmente, esta enamorada y quiere verlo. ¿qué será lo que tengo que hacer? No quiero verla sufrir con ese demonio, pero, no quiero que llore porque no puede verlo, no quiero verme cruel al no dejarla estar junto a él pero.haaay que desesperación"- Kouji no podía dormir y dio varias vueltas en su cama por varios minutos- "Lo único que realmente quiero es que sea muy feliz"- dicho esto el sueño finalmente lo venció  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el Sengoku.  
  
Inuyasha- "¿Qué hare? Debo ir a ver a Kagome, la curiosidad me mata, además que yo necesito que este a mi lado"- pensó caminando sin darse cuenta al pozo- " Pero.tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que tal vez ella ya no quiera estar a mi lado.pero la necesito mucho.ya esta decidido- sin darse cuenta ya había llegando al pozo, dio un largo suspiro y se acerco a el- Pues deséenme buena suerte- dicho esto se aventó a el  
  
Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí Sango limpiaba a Hiraikotzu mientras Kirara jugaba con una mariposa (N/A: KAWAAAAAIIIII!!!! ^O^)  
  
Sango- Sabes Kirara, esa conversación que tuve con Inuyasha me hizo sentirme muy tranquila, gracias a él puedo estar más segura, y lo curioso es que no tuvo que hacer nada jeje aunque si debe estar un poco mejor después de esa platica, sabes, cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy agradable, ¿no lo crees?- Kirara dejó de jugar y volteó a verla moviendo su pequeña digo sus pequeñas y esponjadas colitas *0*- Hay mi pequeña amiga,¿quién mejor para escuchar?- dijo esto acariciando a la pequeña gatita. Miroku quien iba llegando vio a Sango y decidió acercarse  
  
Sango- Hola houshin-sama, ¿terminó sus pendientes?- dijo sonriéndole  
  
Miroku- Así es Sango-san- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta- Sabes Sango-  
  
Sango- ¿Si?- pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad pero sin dejar de sonreír  
  
Miroku- Sango, necesito tu ayuda- dijo poniéndose un poco serio  
  
Sango- ¿Sucedió algo?- dijo preocupándose un poco. Miroku se sentó a su lado  
  
Miroku- Sucede que conocí a alguien hace algún tiempo y no se como acercármele un poco más a pesar de conocerla ejem conocerlo ya bastante, además me siento un poco confundido, ¿crees poder ayudarme?-  
  
Sango- Pues, ¿por qué no le dice a esa persona lo que siente, y que esa persona le diga lo que piensa? Así esas confusiones desaparecerán, ahora, que si tiene miedo de lo que esa persona pueda pensar de usted pues, solo le queda aceptarlo y tratar de mejorar su persona, aunque recuerde que no le podemos caer bien a todos- dijo continuando con la limpieza de su boomerang, Miroku la miró tiernamente  
  
Miroku- Gracias linda Sango- dijo tiernamente. Sango se sorprendió mucho por esto y abrió sus ojos como platos, cuando el mensaje por fin fue procesado por su cabeza (jeje) se sonrojo y limpió más rápido a hiraikotzu sonrojada, no volteo a verlo pues estaba muy apenada  
  
Sango- Houshin-sama.sabe, quiero decirle algo- dijo parando su limpieza y bajando la mirada sonrojada- "Vamos, se valiente"-  
  
Miroku-"Que linda se ve sonrojada" Claro Sango-san lo que sea, es más yo también quería decirte algo- Sango volteó a verlo con los ojos iluminados de la ansiedad  
  
Sango- ¿Ahh si? Bueno yo...-  
  
Anciana Kaede- Houshin-sama he estado buscándolo- llegó de pronto la anciana kaede (N/A: ¬¬)  
  
Sango- _O_- Sango cayo de espaldas- "Buen momento para llegar a interrumpir ¬¬"- pensó incorporándose  
  
Miroku- ¿Estas bien Sango?- preguntó preocupado por la reacción esta al caerse  
  
Sango- Si, si, no se preocupe ^_^U- dijo con tono nervioso, Miroku solo atinó a sonreírle, Sango volteo a otro lado y siguió limpiando a hiraikotzu sonrojándose de nuevo  
  
Miroku- Y dígame, ¿qué desea?-  
  
A. Kaede- Disculpen que interrumpa pero necesito su ayuda houshin- dijo apenada pero con un tono de preocupación  
  
Miroku- Ya veo "Diablos no pude decirle, ya será otra ocasión.espero que haya otra ocasión antes de que las cosas entre Kagome-san e Inuyasha se arreglen"-  
  
Kaede- Disculpen- esto lo dijo más para Sango Sango- No se preocupe ^_^U- dijo nerviosamente  
  
Miroku- Discúlpame Sango-san- dijo con un tono apenado  
  
Sango- No se preocupe, ya será en otra ocasión- Miroku le sonrió y él y la anciana Kaede se fueron, Sango los veía alejarse y cuando se habían perdido de vista cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro  
  
Mientras Inuyasha llegó a la época actual. Kouji barría a la entrada del pequeño templo donde estaba el pozo, Kagome se encontraba haciendo algunas compras, Inuyasha llegó y abrió la puerta del templo y salió de el, al salir vio a Kouji barriendo, Kouji, al oír la puerta, volteó, los dos cruzaron su mirada por primera vez, se quedaron viendo como analizándose  
  
Inuyasha- "Este tipo.este tipo es el que beso a MI Kagome"- pensó frunciendo el ceño  
  
Kouji- "¿Y este quién es? Su atuendo es muy anticuado además.¡espera!...¿mis ojos me engañan o. este chico tiene orejas de perro? Además de tener unas uñotas O.o, parecen más bien garras y tiene colmillotes O.o.oye ¿ es él? ò_ó si, si es él"- al reconocerlo frunció el ceño. Se quedaron viendo enojados otro momento mientras el viento soplaba como siempre tranquilo haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran lentamente, sin embargo era un viento lleno de tensión que fácilmente sería cortado por un cuchillo (N/A: O por una discusión XP), el que corto este viento fue Kouji quien con molestia empezó a hablar  
  
Kouji- Tú.tú debes ser Inuyasha- dijo sin dejar de verlo enojado  
  
Inuyasha- Así es pero eso a ti no te incumbe además, ¿quién eres tú? Y mas que nada, ¿dónde esta Kagome?- dijo también sin dejar de verlo enojado  
  
Kouji- Ella no esta y no la verás más- podía sentir como su ira se iba concentrando más y más, Inuyasha también podía sentir esto  
  
Inuyasha- Pero, ¿qué dices?- dijo conteniéndose  
  
Kouji- Lo que oyes. Escúchame porque solo lo repetiré una vez.- dijo dejando la escoba a un lado y apretando los puños- Escúchame demonio tu no la volverás a ver te lo prohíbo ¿entendiste?- dijo más molesto. La cabeza de Inuyasha ahora era un remolino, a ver, si todos decían que este era el supuesto hermano de Kagome, ¿por qué le prohibía verla? El no era quien para prohibir eso, y segundo, ¿por qué este chico estaba tan molesto? ¿Kagome le habría contado todo? Eso no lo creía pues muchas veces Kagome escondía que lo conocía a él y a los demás pero si este si era su hermano, dudaba que se lo escondería a él, no sabía que pensar. También apretó los puños y frunció mas el ceño, los dos se veían y con odio y ahí quedaron desafiándose mutuamente mediante las miradas llenas de rencor.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Bueno pues este fue el quinto capitulo, me pareció un poco largo pero ¿qué opinan ustedes? Bueno ya saben que comentarios quejas tomatazos felicitaciones etc., a mi correo: sangokirara@hotmail.com Espero que dejen sus reviews.  
  
Palabras: Hentai: Pervertido  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo.  
  
Kagome- Ya no puedo más no tengo fuerzas-  
  
Inuyasha- Entonces. si eres su hermano-  
  
Sango- ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
Sra. Higurashi- Esta muy mal, tenemos que llamar a un doctor-  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo titulado: "El amor la enfermedad más hermosa y temible" 


	6. El amor, la enfermedad más hermosa y tem...

Hola amigos, aquí estoy yo de nuevo y ahora actualice mucho más rápido eh. Bueno en este capitulo, el penúltimo por cierto, Kagome se enfermare de tristeza. Si dicen ustedes hay como alguien se puede enfermar de tristeza pues si, si se puede y me baso en que le paso a dos personas conocidas, una a un amigo que se murió su tío y otra a una amiga que se le murió el novio así que si se puede. Recuerdo que Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi y Kouji de Akiyoshi Hongo. Los "" significan que el personaje esta pensando. ¡Comencemos!  
  
En el capitulo anterior.  
  
Sango- Ahora Kagome-chan y tu pelean a cada rato, pero te has ganado su confianza y lo más importante su corazón-  
  
Kouji- "Que coraje, aunque le haya quitado esos fragmentos rosados para que ya no sufriera, al parecer ahora sufre más"-  
  
Miroku- Claro Sango-san lo que sea, es más yo también quería decirte algo-  
  
Capitulo 6- El amor la enfermedad más hermosa y temible  
  
Inuyasha y Kouji se miraban. Inuyasha estaba confundido sobre la actitud de este chico, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así? Pero eso solo significaba una cosa, para ponerse así entonces no era su hermano.entonces era.¿su novio? No el no quería creer eso.  
  
Inuyasha- Tú no tienes derecho a negarme eso- dijo tranquilo  
  
Kouji- Por supuesto que si, la has hecho sufrir mucho y eso no te lo perdono, por lo mismo te lo prohibo- dijo subiendo su tono de voz  
  
Inuyasha- "La has hecho sufrir mucho"- esa frase hizo que una punzada aguda lo estremeciera- Pero.aún así tú no eres quien...-  
  
Kouji- Claro que si- dijo interrumpiéndolo- Yo tengo el derecho de decidir si mi hermana sigue sufriendo o no-  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Hermana?- dijo sin mucha sorpresa  
  
Kouji- Así es- dijo enojado  
  
Inuyasha- Entonces. si eres su hermano. "Estoy confundido, por un lado me alegra que así sea pero por otro me siento terrible, he cometido un gravísimo error"- los pensamientos de culpa lo estremecieron aún más  
  
Kouji- ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que solo eres un problema en la vida de mi hermana?- dijo exasperándose  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Un.problema?- una punzada más fuerte, y esta vez parecía ya no aguantarla- ¿Ella.te dijo eso? "¿Ella piensa eso?"- pensó y trago saliva nervioso  
  
Kouji- Así es, un problema y un estorbo- dijo conteniéndose y cerrando los ojos- No sabes cuanto la has dañado, por eso te prohíbo verla, es mejor que ni lo intentes porque primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi, además estoy seguro que ella ya esta harta de sufrir.y de ti-  
  
Inuyasha no podía creerlo, Kagome había llegado hasta los límites de sus fuerzas y paciencia para con él. Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo e irse, después de todo si ella ya no quería verlo, él ya nada tenía que hacer ahí. Dio media vuelta sin decir nada y volvió al Sengoku, Kouji se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido y cuando vio que ya se había ido dio un suspiro de alivio, lo había logrado, al fin su hermana dejaría de sufrir. Inuyasha pensaba en camino al Sengoku (N/A: Como si fuera tan largo :p =3)  
  
Inuyasha- Entonces si era su hermano- se dijo con tristeza y bajando la mirada  
  
Mientras tanto Kagome iba caminando  
  
Kagome- "Ya, ya deja de pensar en eso, ahora concéntrate en tus estudios.pero no puedo. en tan solo unos meses me ha sido indispensable ir con él, estar allá, ya es costumbre y una necesidad"- caminaba cada vez más lento y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que lloraba de nuevo, se sentía muy cansada- "Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso pero no puedo. no puedo dejarlo porque además de todo, sé que el me necesita.¡ES CIERTO! Nunca pensé en eso, ¿y ahora que haré? Les será muy difícil recolectar los fragmentos sin mí. después de todo para eso es para lo único en que le soy útil"- llegó a su casa sintiendo su cuerpo extremadamente pesado y muy adolorido- "Me siento muy cansada"- llegó directamente a su cuarto y ni siquiera cerró puerta, solo se echó a la cama- Ya no puedo más, no tengo fuerzas- dijo y se quedó dormida profundamente. Cuando llegó, el abuelo y Souta la vieron pasar, aunque ella no los noto y no les dijo nada.  
  
Souta- Es extraño, ya se va a cumplir una semana desde que esta aquí y no regresa, además cuando se fue regreso inmediatamente, ¿le habrá pasado algo de nuevo?-  
  
Abuelo Higurashi- Tienes razón, pero supongo que quiere estar con Kouji-  
  
Souta- Si tal vez, pero además la he visto muy cansada e hinchada de los ojos, me pregunto se volvió a pelear con Inuyasha-  
  
A.Higurashi- Tal vez- dijo y tomo un poco de té. Souta lo miró confundido  
  
Souta- Tú generalmente sueles involucrarte más en esto, ¿qué te sucede ahora?-  
  
A.Higurashi- Bueno es que. tu madre ya me regaño T.T- dijo con un escalofrío- Dijo que Kagome debe tomar el camino que más le convenga y que será el mejor para ella, que no debemos involucrarnos-  
  
Souta- ¿Mamá? ¿Hablamos de la misma mujer? ¿Ella te regaño? O.o- dijo sorprendido  
  
A.Higurashi- Pues si,¿ pues cuántas madres tienes muchachito? ¬¬-  
  
Souta- No, es que es muy raro que mi mamá regañe a alguien, siempre es muy calmada ^~^U- dijo nervioso y muy extrañado  
  
A.Higurashi- Eso crees tú ù.u- Souta- O.o-  
  
Mientras tanto en el Sengoku.  
  
Inuyasha caminaba sin rumbo y cabizbajo, sin darse cuenta que llego a donde se encontraba Sango  
  
Sango- Inuyasha- se levantó y se acerco a él-¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que habías ido a ver a Kagome-chan- dijo preocupada al verlo así  
  
Inuyasha- Si fui- dijo aún cabizbajo  
  
Sango- ¿Y porqué no regreso contigo? ¿Acaso la viste y regresaste?- dijo con tono de enojo  
  
Inuyasha- No, sino que me encontré con aquel chico-  
  
Sango- ¿Su hermano?- pregunto un poco sorprendida  
  
Inuyasha- Así es.su hermano- dijo agachando más la cabeza  
  
Sango- Entonces, ¿ya te diste cuenta que si es su hermano?- dijo suponiendo que debía sentirse terrible  
  
Inuyasha- Si-  
  
Sango- ¿Y hablaste con ella?-  
  
Inuyasha- No-  
  
Sango- O.o ò_ó ¿Porqué no? Ese era el motivo principal de que fueras allá- dijo enojada  
  
Inuyasha-¡Tú no entiendes!- le grito, perdiendo el control por un segundo y viéndola enojado, pero se calmó- Lo siento-  
  
Sango- No discúlpame tu a mi, pero dime ¿porqué?-  
  
Inuyasha- Hable con su hermano, y me siento muy culpable- dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo  
  
Sango- Pues si por eso debes ir de nuevo y disculparte-  
  
Inuyasha- Pero ahora me siento peor.él me dijo que la he hecho sufrir mucho y que él ya no permitiría que yo la viera, que no permitiría que sufriera más.que solo era un problema para ella.y un estorbo.por eso regrese- dijo tristemente  
  
Sango- Pero Inuyasha- dijo entristeciéndose también  
  
Inuyasha- No volveré, ya esta harta de esto y de mí, ya no quiere verme y.creo que es lo mejor-  
  
Sango- "En este momento esta confundido y más que nada deprimido, pero después haré que se de cuenta" Inuyasha- lo abrazó- Tranquilo- Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Miroku, quien iba llegando, vio la escena y se acercó confundido  
  
Miroku- ¿Sucede algo?-  
  
Sango- Houshin- sama- dijo volteando a verlo  
  
Miroku-¿Te encuentras bien Inuyasha?- pregunto tratando de verlo a la cara, pero este lo evito  
  
Inuyasha- Sólo quiero estar solo- dejo gentilmente los brazos de Sango y empezó a alejarse, Shippo llego y lo vio cabizbajo, pero no pregunto, mejor se acerco a Sango y a Miroku.  
  
Shippo- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupado  
  
Miroku- Es lo que quisiera saber- los dos miraban a Sango interrogativamente  
  
Sango- Les explicaré.Inuyasha vio al hermano de Kagome y.- Sango empezó a contarles lo que Inuyasha le contó  
  
Miroku-Ya veo. Esto parece no tener fin-  
  
Sango- Así parece-  
  
En la época actual.  
  
La madre de Kagome entró al cuarto de esta y al verla dormida la movió ligeramente  
  
Sra. Higurashi- Kagome, hija, despierta- dijo en tono muy bajo- Kagome, es hora de cenar hija, despierta, ¿no tienes hambre?- aguardo un momento e insistió- Kagome- la movió un poco mas fuerte- Hija despierta. ¿Kagome?- esta vez se preocupo y la movió más fuerte- Kagome despierta, ¿qué tienes?- la señira pudo ver que el rostro de su hija estaba enrojecido considerablemente, así que con un dejo de temor tocó su frente pero la quito de inmediato, Kagome estaba ardiendo- ¡Kagome! ¡Papá! ¡Ven rápido por favor!- grito desesperada. El Abuelo llego rápidamente junto con Souta  
  
A.Higurashi- ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Porqué gritas?- le pregunto alarmado  
  
Sra. Higurashi- Papá, Kagome tiene mucha fiebre, esta que arde- le dijo preocupada. El abuelo tocó la frente de Kagome y lo comprobó  
  
Sra. Higurashi- Esta muy mal, tenemos que llamar a un doctor-  
  
Souta- Iré yo- dijo y salió rápidamente  
  
A.Higurashi- Yo iré por hielo, tu cuídala hija- dijo y también salió apresurado. La señora se le quedo viendo a Kagome muy preocupada-  
  
Sra. Higurasgi- Kagome hija.- Kagome estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño. Soñaba, soñaba mucho, y su sueño era pesado, y, ¿saben con quien soñaba? Si, adivinaron, si su respuesta fue Kouga estan.MAL XD.jeje soñaba con Inuyasha. Se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, pero de pronto se prendieron las luces y estaba ahí en el Sengoku caminando con sus amigos, confundida se paró ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Kouji no había llegado? ¿Inuyasha no estaba enojado con ella?  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Sucede algo Kagome-chan?- dijo parándose también para esperarla. Él le sonreía de manera tierna, el corazón de Kagome dio un brinco  
  
Kagome- "Esta.sonriéndome y me dijo Kagome-chan"- pensó sorprendida y con una mano en su pecho. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y pego su frente a la de Kagome, haciendo que los dos se vieran directamente a los ojos, a esto Kagome se sonrojó, los ojos de él eran profundos y esto hacía que ella se perdiera en ellos a menudo-  
  
Inuyasha- ¿Qué te pasa tontita?- dijo en un tono dulce para después abrazarla- Nos vamos a retrasar- después tomó su mano y alcanzaron a los demás, el corazón de Kagome latía sin control y sus mejillas ardían mucho haciendo que olvidará lo que la inquietaba  
  
Sango- Que bueno amigos son ¿no piensa lo mismo houshin? Hasta parecen hermanos- dijo sonriéndole al houshin que iba a su lado  
  
Miroku- Así es, casi como tu y yo pero lo nuestro es diferente- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sango. Kagome sintió una punzada, ¿amiga? ¿Casi hermanos? Y ella que ya se había emocionado :p  
  
Shippo- Pero Kagome en verdad es solo mi hermana, no de ese perro- dijo triunfante el kitsune  
  
Inuyasha sólo levanto una ceja. Algo estaba muy mal ahí, él siendo tan amable con ella, Sango y Miroku tan acaramelados (bueno eso no le disgusto, al contrario) Shippo insultando a Inuyasha y no ser golpeado por este, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Su inquietud regresó. ¿Porqué Inuyasha la trataba así? ¿Porqué Sango decía que parecían hermanos y que eran muy buenos amigos?  
  
Inuyasha- Pues fijate bien zorro, porque Kagome es mi mejor amiga y por lo tanto tengo más derecho a que sea mi hermana, ¿verdad Kagome-chan? n_n- dijo sonriendole. Ella nunca lo había visto así, sonriente, le daba un poco de miedo, ¿porqué? Esa era la única pregunta existente en su cabeza, a la pregunta de él lo único que hizo fue ver el camino que tenía adelante  
  
Kagome- Así es.tu mejor amiga- disimuló que en su interior un terrible dolor la invadía, su mejor amiga nada más, entonces eso quería decir que Kikyo y él.  
  
Mioku- Y dinos Inuyasha, ahora que derrotamos a Naraku y que Kikyo ha vuelto completamente a la vida, ¿te casarás con ella?- Kagome sintió una fuerte apuñalada en el corazón  
  
Inuyasha- Así es- dijo sonriente- Pero pienso transformarme en humano para eso con la ayuda de la perla, de hecho Kagome ya se ofreció a ayudarme ¿verdad?- dijo viendola emocionado  
  
Kagome- Ehh.si n_nU- quería salir corriendo de ahí. Su peor temor se estaba volviendo realidad. Lo único que podía hacer era disimular, disimular y no dañar a los demás. Ahora lo comprendía más, ella nunca estaría en su corazón, sólo como su mejor amiga y así sería siempre, lo único que ella quería es que el fuera muy feliz y velar siempre por él, pero, se sentía tan mal, tan devastada.  
  
Kagome yacía en la cama, no podía controlarse y se movía mucho, su temperatura subñia más y más.  
  
El atardecer llegaba al Sengoku, Sango, Miroku y Shippo habían platicado sobre la situación actual. El Sol estaba por ocultarse, mandaba sus calidos rayos a todos los lugares, estos eran de varios colores rojos, anaranjados, amarillos, haciendo de la tarde muy agradable y romántica. Shippo jugaba con Kirara en el río mientras Sango y Miroku veían el ocaso.  
  
Sango- Es hermoso, ¿no lo cree houshin- sama?-  
  
Miroku- "Ahora o nunca afiu"- suspiró- "Valor" Así es Sango, tan hermosa como tú- Sango se sorprendió y volteo a verlo sonrojada, ¿sería otra de sus mañas?  
  
Sango- ¿Disculpe?- dijo vacilando  
  
Miroku- Así es, no digo mentiras n_n- su sonrisa era sincera. Sango bajó la mirada sonrojada, Miroku sonrió aún más  
  
Miroku- ¿Porqué te sonrojas?- preguntó divertido  
  
Sango- Bueno es que.yo.yo.no se que decir.me halaga mucho-  
  
Miroku- Ya veo, bueno me alegro, porque sonrojada te vez aun más bella-  
  
Sango- "Kami, mi corazón late muchísimo ¿Qué debo decir?" Houshin-sama yo.- dijo viendolo, sus ojos brillaban mucho. Miroku tomó sus manos interrumpiendola  
  
Miroku- Sango.yo.yo se que soy un mujeriego y un hentai, pero nunca conocí a nadie como tú, y quiero que sepas que eres alguien sumamente especial por eso- Sango sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho y su cabeza explotaría de tanto sonrojo  
  
Sango- ¿Qué.quiere decir?- preguntó nerviosa por la respuesta que este le fuera a dar  
  
Miroku- Que.aunque yo corteje a las mujeres, con nadie me gustaría más, compartir mi vida si no eres tú-  
  
Sango quedó muda, en su interior estaba feliz pero no podía articular palabra, Miroku espero y después le sonrió Miroku- Tal vez no me respondas ahora pero sea cual sea lo que te tengas que decirme lo aceptaré y no cambiaré de opinión  
  
Sango- Houshin-  
  
Miroku- Llámame por mi nombre por favor-  
  
Sango- Miroku-sama.gracias, me hace sentir muy feliz.yo.pienso lo mismo de usted y.y.deseo lo mismo- las mejillas de Sango estaban del mismo color del atardecer, Miroku sonrió, se sentía feliz. Se miraron por un momento y después voltearon al ocaso, Sango recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku mientras este la abrazó por la cintura peeero(N/A: Siempre hay un pero -_-) después de un momento su mano se posó más abajo de la cintura de Sango en un lugar indebido, Sango furiosa le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que provocó que Shippo y Kirara dejaran de jugar y voltearan a verlo  
  
Shippo- Y esto es toodos los días -_- - (N/A: A la comercial de Bimbo XD)  
  
Kirara- =3 solo les diré el nombre del capitulo: "Después de la tormenta viene la calma" También quiero decirles que pienso hacer un tipo de epilogo y tal vez una secuela pero después. Espero sus comentarios y reviews, recuerden mi mail: sangokirara@hotmail.com Hasta el próximo capitulo. 


End file.
